His eyes were watching her
by lovelydrlady
Summary: Through all the confusion he couldn't deny he loved her. When all goes wrong he has to decide to make everythig right again. Who would of thought that his eyes were watching her.
1. The dream

Hi guys. Just wanted to say that it's my first fanfic and I have been planning on what to write to make the best fanfic I could ever make. I'm open to suggestions and I want you guys to be my critics. I hope you all enjoy.

Tomoyo

P.S: I do not own Inuyasha… 

Chapter One

It was midnight in feudal Japan. The starts were out and the sky was clear. The breeze was cool and everything seemed peaceful. The gang was resting in a spot in the woods. There was a small fire going on while everyone was swept into deep and peaceful slumber. All were at rest except one. Inuyasha kept tossing and turning every five minutes.

( In his dreams )

Everything was pitched dark. All he could see was Kikyo. She was wearing her usual kimono and she was standing on a flat surface near the edge of a cliff. He was standing at least 200 feet away from her. She had the look of fright and worry on her face. She held her right hand above her chest with a loose fist while she looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes. He couldn't help but run towards her when he suddenly stopped only 50 feet away from Kikyo when he saw a new figure standing besides her. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kagome. He asked himself if it was possible. Why would she be there? The fact was that it was her standing besides the dead priestess.

"What's going on?" He looked at Kikyo who was now stretching her hand towards him. "Save me Inuyasha" She said as an order to him. He looked back at Kagome who stood near the cliff with tears in her eyes. She blinked them back as took gave a step forward and pleaded Inuyasha to save her. Inuyasha didn't know what to do then suddenly all went black and he could only see Kagome falling into a black abyss. "NO!" was all he could manage to say as he saw her fall….

(Back In the Camp Sight)

"No. Please don't" Inuyasha moaned silently while he kept tossing and turning in his sleep. Kagome had recently woken up to see what disturbed the sleepless hanyou. She gently tugged on his haori to budge him awake but it wasn't working. He kept tossing and turning.

"Inuyasha" she whispered gently into his ears. "Wake up. You're just having a bad dream... wake up." She shook his shoulders gently until he opened his eyes and gasped to see everything around him was normal and he focused his eyes on kagome's sleepy figure.

"You were having a bad dream Inuyasha. Is something bothering you?"

All he could do was look at her and turn his face the other way as he tried to hide his nervousness from the nightmare. "Feh. I'm fine you wench just wasn't comfortable is all. Go back to bed because we are waking up very early in the morning to find those jewel shards." Kagome looked at him and sighed. "Ok Inuyasha. Whatever you say."

End Of Chapter 1

What do you guys think? Was it good? Please review to tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will be up very soon. Bye-cha!


	2. The Unexpected

Hi! Here is the chapter people. I hope I was very discriptive in the first so you guys could get a better image of what the characters see and what's on my mind. Also as you may notice I go by the name LovelyDrlady or Tomoyo so don't get confused. 0 well on to the next chapter!

LovelyDrLady

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does so please don't sue me. Ok? 0

Chapter 2

It was morning in the feudal era of Japan. Everyone was heading towards a village where there was word on a couple of sacred jewel shards. Kagome and the little fox demon were the a little distant from the others while they walked silently. Shippo was on her shoulder while they walked through a path leading to the nearest village. He looked up to Kagome and then looked at Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, What happened late last night? Was something amiss?" asked the little fox demon as he looked at her curiously.

Kagome looked down at him and decided to share what had happened the night before.

"Well I woke up in the middle of the night and heard Inuyasha mumbling something. I guess he was having a bad dream. I tried to wake him up and when I did he just denied it and told me to go to bed."

"Don't mind him" he told her. "He has a protective barrier around him and he would never admit something is up." Shippo as shrugged his shoulders .Kagome just sighed as she drifted into thought.

"Shippo is right, but why doesn't Inuyasha trust me? It's been over a year that we started looking for the sacred jewel shards and he won't tell me more about himself or what goes on in his life. He is just too stubborn to tell a soul about his problems. I wonder if he would ever tell Kikyou." She started to blush a bright shade of red.

"What am I thinking? I'm starting to act as if I were entitled to know his business. After all i'm just his precious jewel shard detector and he will never allow me to share the same bond he had with Kikyou." Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop as she bumped into Inuyasha's back.

"What's wrong you guys?" asked Kagome as she gained her composure.

Everyone stood still and silent. They could all feel a demonic aura near by. Everyone was dead silent and in a fighting stance.

"It's a demonic aura" the demon slayer said gripping her boomerang.

"And judging by the strength a demon must be near by" said the monk. Miroku grabbed the beads with one hand getting ready to suck in what ever seemed threatening to the group with his wind tunnel. Kagome could only wait in back of Inuyasha for a demon to appear.

Suddenly a gigantic Oni came out from the woods. His eyes were as red as blood and he reeked of dead bodies. He has enormous in size and was physically built and was very strong. The Oni let out a growl and charged forward towards the group. Shippo ran and proceeded to hide inside a tree trunk while the group immediately split Inuyasha ran straight towards him

"Feh. This had better be good if it's stopping me from retrieving a sacred jewel shard". Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and used his wind scar against the monster while the others watched form a safe place. But before the wind scar could hit the monster he dodged it.

"Damn. The monster dodged my wind scar." When Inuyasha was about to run towards the monster, Sango stopped him.

"Let me try now. If he tries to avoid it the boomerang will only come back and finish the job." So Sango ran towards the monster. Inuyasha followed behind her ready to strike again if hirai kutsu did not kill the thing off.

The Oni landed safely a couple of feet away from Miroku and Kagome. The monster eyed Kagome and smiled mischievously. He saw a glow in her strange clothing. HE started laughing at his luck and stretched his hand towards her.

"You have the sacred jewel shards I've been feeling don't you?" asked the Oni

Kagome only looked at the monster and gasped.

"How does this monster know I have sacred jewel shards on me?" Kagome said in her thoughts. Miroku rushed to her side and stretched an arm protectively. Then Inuyasha and Sango stopped when they were close to the demon.

"What is it to you demon?" Inuyasha retorted.

The demon looked Inuyasha and laughed.

"I want those jewel shards and I will get them." The demon stretched his arms towards Kagome.

"Get your hands off her" screamed Inuyasha as he jumped in front of the monsters hand pushing her and Miroku. As both fell the monster grabbed him and started to squeeze.

"There is noting a mere half demon could do to me. I'm the mighty Ryokotsu and you are nothing but a piece of shit compared to me." The demon laughed and squeezed harder.

Inuyasha was caught in his grasp until Sango threw her boomerang cutting off the demons hand. Inuyasha flew out from his grasp and landed safely next to Kagome. He looked into her worried eyes.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yes, i'm just a bit shaky is all."

Inuyasha lifted her and faced the demon that was in pain agonizing over his loss arm. Miroku took stepped up and took the beads from his arm off.

"Stay back. I'm going to finish it off." So he opened his palm and unleashed his wind tunnel. Everything started to float in air and proceeded to be sucked into oblivion by his wind tunnel. After he closed it up everything went back to normal except the site. The blood spilled through out the woods and his limb laid on the floor. Sango caught her boomerang and ran towards Miroku.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking into her beautiful chocolate orbs with worry. If she was hurt he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Yes, I'm just freaked out I guess." He extended his hand for her to take and she did. Shippo poked his out of the tree stump.

"Is it gone?" asked the scared fox demon

Inuyasha put his sword back in the sheath nodded. Everyone was fine. They were just surprised how a demon appeared out of no were and attacked because it felt the jewel shards near. Once they were ok they decided to continue onto the village.

"That demon came for a reason. He felt the jewel shards. Does it mean that I can be targeted by demons that can sense the shard?" asked Kagome as she looked worried. The group was now worried as well. How did that demon know there were shards around? Or did someone send the demon their way to retrieve the shards?

"Maybe the demons know about the shards in the village and came after you" Shippo said. Miroku shook his head and looked at Kagome as they walked.

"Not likely Shippo. The demon knew well of our whereabouts. What I don't know is how." Sango looked at the houshi.

"Do you think that someone could have sent the demon our way?"

"Yes. Most likely that is how it found us." He responded. The little fox demon jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"But who sent him?" he asked. He put his little hand on his cheek and wondered off in thought. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel disgust and anger. This wasn't just a coincidence. He was sure that the one responsible for the feeble attack was someone who desired the jewel shards and who knew what else. Naraku would have sent a reincarnation or his puppet baboon. Besides, Naraku would have sent a more worthy opponent. Indeed this wasn't the work of that bastard. Someone else must be after the shards.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" asked Kagome. She looked at him curiously. What was he thinking? He looked at her and blushed as their eyes locked together. He looked away rapidly and replied.

"Mind your own business Wench. And next time try to get away from the demon. Don't expect me to be taking care of you in every battle. You can be such a pain sometimes." Big mistake he had just committed. She was mad now and ready to say the word he feared the most.

"Osuwari!" a big crash was heard for miles. Inuyasha was now 1 foot underground. The group could only sigh.

"Why can't you stop being a jackass?" retorted Kagome as she stomped off ahead of the others down the road to the village. Miroku, Sango and Shippo could nod in approval of Kagome's action.

"Will he ever learn how to treat her?" asked Shippo.

"Not in a lifetime kid" said Miroku. "Not in a lifetime."

Little did the gang know someone was watching them from far away. The mirror he was looking at everyone faded to black. The man looking into it turned his back to the mirror. He was a very tall man. He was very handsome. His light green eyes and jet black hair made him so. His long hair fell over his broad shoulders. He had strange marks in his temples. They were dark blue and looked like horizontal lightning marks. He wore a white and blue kimono. He looked like a lord of some sort but there was something mysterious to him. He gave a smirk and sat down in the floor of his secret lair.

"So that girl does have the sacred jewel shards. To my advantage it seems like she has feelings for this hanyou. It will be very interesting to meet this young priestess and have some fun with this half demon of hers. I'll visit her very soon." The demon laughed and walked into a dark hall way and disappeared.

END OF CHAPTER

So guys what do you think? I introduced you to the villain of the story. I made him extra handsome because i have a thing for cute anime guys. Even if he is evil he should look good and play the roll. Well review please and I will have the next chapter up in no time. Bye-Cha! 0


	3. Revelations and an embarrassing moment

Chapter 3 is up. Have u liked it so far? Let me know if you have any suggestions or any ideas. Bye-cha!0

Lovely DR Lady

Chapter 3

It was getting late and everyone was tired. They had been walking the whole day and there was no village in sight. Everyone was bummed out and wanted to rest except Inuyasha.

"I'm tired Inuyasha!" whined the little fox demon. "We have been walking all and we haven't found a village!"

"He's right Inuyasha. We should rest" said Miroku.

Inuyasha was too lost in thought to want to argue. That fight was really bothering him. "Who sent the demon there way?" he thought. They had no clue who was responsible for the attack.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was thinking Kagome sat down on a rock. Her feet hurt and she was very tired. It had been a rough day and they had gotten attacked earlier. She too was concerned but her feet were killing her.

"I say we should stop and rest. We can look for the jewel shards earlier tomorrow. I'm too tired to continue" she said. Sango sat down next to her.

"I agree with Kagome and the monk. The jewel shards won't get any further" she said.

Inuyasha stopped and growled.

"Alright but don't get used to this happening again. I want to find the jewel shards as soon as possible" Inuyasha said. He was tired too but his curiosity got the best of him.

Everyone started to build a camp sight before it was too dark. Shippo and Miroku gathered fire wood while Sango and Inuyasha went hunting. Kagome was left alone in the camp sight setting her things together. Everyone was now relaxing near the fire they had built. Luckily Miroku and Shippo had found a hot spring near buy and they all decided to take turns to bathe.

"Now Miroku don't you dare follow me and Kagome while we bathe. I swear to the gods I will hurt you if you try anything funny!" said Sango as she and Kagome started walking towards the spring.

Miroku could only sigh and promise. The girls removed her clothes and went into the water. The girls were enjoying there bath. It was so relaxing to bathe and they both enjoyed their company. Kagome and Sango started to talk a little while after.

"So Sango, I see Miroku hasn't groped you in a while. Do you think he is starting to mature a bit?" Asked Kagome as her friend sighed and looked down into the water.

"I think he has but I give him a couple of more days until he does. He never learns Kagome. I wish he would learn to be more romantic and stop groping me."

Kagome looked at her friend and smiled. "You like him don't you?" she asked Sango. The Demon Slayer turned beet red. She could only cover her cheeks with her hands to try to cover her blush.

"You see? You do like him! I knew it. I just knew it" said Kagome happily. Sango smiled at Kagome slyly as she got near to Kagome.

"Look who's talking. I know you feel the same for Inuyasha." Kagome blushed causing Sango to laugh. "There is no way you can lie your way out of this Kagome. You and Inuyasha have a little thing going on. Its much more thank just a crush. If I didn't know ay better I would say you love him."

Kagome was looked at Sango with sad eyes. She did love Inuyasha but he didn't feel the same back. Sango didn't like to see Kagome like this. She looked so sad.

"I do Sango. I love him so much but he doesn't feel the same for me. Sometimes I think he does care for me but there is no way I can compete with Kikyo. He still loves her you know?" she said sadly. Sango hugged Kagome and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't say that Kagome. He does care for you. He's just too proud to admit it. He just feels like he's obligated to care for Kikyou and I don't think he feels as strongly for her as I have noticed he feels for you." There was a moment of silence and Kagome finally decided to let it go.

"Well all I know is that I love him. I don't know whether to tell him or not. I don't want him to say he doesn't feel the same and break my heart". Kagome looked at Sango who was not across her laying against a big rock in the hot spring.

"Take the risk. You never know if he loves you back. But wait for the perfect moment to tell him" Sango said as she smiled to her friend. Kagome smiled back and nodded. Sango was a great friend. She was thankful that there was someone who could understand her and listen to what was in her head. They started to through water at each other playfully as the guys stood near by standing guard as they bathed.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo we behind some bushes talking. Miroku constantly kept trying to peak but couldn't because Inuyasha would look at him with the meanest glance and that was enough to make him stay. So Miroku decided to have a talk with him.

"So Inuyasha, What has been on your mind lately?" he asked. Shippo sat next to Miroku and looked at Inuyasha.

"None of your business monk" he said as he looked the other way in annoyance. The guys looked at each other and smiled.

"I bet Inuyasha is thinking about Lady Kagome. I've noticed he has been awfully nasty to her lately. That's the sign of his love for her."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and yelled. "I am not in love with Kagome! She is just a weak wench who I have to protect!" he said. Miroku and Shippo started to laugh to see Inuyasha get to mad and deny his true feelings. Both new he felt something for her. All of the sudden the heard a scream. Inuyasha's ears shot up and he stood up immediately as did Miroku.

"The girls are in trouble" he said she he ran towards the spring with Miroku and Shippo following behind. Inuyasha took his sword out of his sheath and was ready to slice through anyone who was willing to hurt his Kagome. When they finally got there they say Sango and Kagome naked. They could only look at the two guys whose jaws were practically on the floor observing their naked bodies. Kagome screamed loud enough to make Inuyasha cover his sensible ears. Sango covered what she could of her breasts while with the other hand slapped Miroku and Kagome said the word Inuyasha hated the most.

"SIT BOY!"

A thump and a slap were heard all through the woods.


	4. Those who hurt feelings

Thank you Kasatka and hoshi-chan1 for your reviews! nn. Well here is the next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy! 0

Lovely DR Lady

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.. THERE I SAID IT OK? DON'T SUE CAUSE I CAN'T AFFORD IT! XD

Chapter 4

Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the other side of the campfire eating the fish that Inuyasha and Sango had gotten earlier before the whole incident. The girls and Shippo sat on the opposite side. Neither party looked at each other. They ate in silence and the girls were very annoyed.

"Leave it to a pervert to stand watch while we bathe" said Sango as she ate the rest of her fish and breaking the silence.

Miroku looked over to Sango exposing the red hand marc on the side of his face. "We weren't peeking. We heard screams and we were very concerned about your safety my dear Sango. It was never our intention to run into your very interesting and playful bath. Not to mention that the sight was ..." but he was cut off as Sango grabbed her boomerang and slammed it on the houshi's head.

"Save it monk" she said as she blushed bright red. She sat down again and looked at Kagome who was still very angry. "What men we have around us!" she said with a snort and proceeded to finish her meal. Miroku rubbed the huge bump on his head and smiled weakly at Sango. On the other hand Kagome kept glancing at Inuyasha with a flushed face herself.

"Why am I blushing?" she asked herself. "He walked into me when I was naked yet i am not entirely angry at him. Of course it has happened a couple of other times like when we were attacked by the sage who guarded the tress of the human faced fruits. Not to mention that when I first got here he stared at me while I bathed in that river near Lady Kaede's hut. I should be mad but why aren't I" she thought while she still looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed how Kagome was staring at him a little flushed. He looked straight into her beautiful Chocolate eyes and fell into thought.

"Thank heavens she sat me when she did! Who knows what I would have done if were alone and me seeing her like that! Oh gods why was she so beautiful?" he thought as he remember what had happened a while ago.

(Flash back)

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo ran as fast as they could towards the hot spring. He would slice anything or anyone in his way with his tetsusaiga if their intentions were to hurt his Kagome. One the three of them got there they couldn't believe their eyes. There were Sango and Kagome just as Kami brought them to the world. Miroku tried to run away from Sango's fury but Inuyasha fell into a daze.

"She is beautiful" he thought as he looked at Kagome's naked body.

He envied those drops of water that cascaded from her body as she was standing up while she had a water fight with Sango. Inuyasha would never forget how her hair stuck on to her body as if it were a second skin. He looked lower and was amazed by the fullness of her breasts and how perky and well toned they were. As he looked at her every curve he grew aroused and was suddenly sent crashing into the floor.

(End of Flash Back)

Shippo stood in front of Inuyasha waving his hands.

"Inuyasha what's wrong? Why are you looking at Kagome for?" the little kitsune asked curiously.

Inuyasha was brought out of his day dream and heard Shippo. He blushed even more as he grew annoyed by the little fox demons questions.

"Why are you blushing even more now?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Why you little pesky brat!" yelled Inuyasha as he yanked Shippo towards him and started to hit him in the head. Shippo cried when he released him and ran to Kagome who waited with open arms to hug the kitsune.

"Waaaaa! Kagome Inuyasha is being mean to me!" he said as he cried into her chest. Kagome was mad now and tried to soothe him while she gave Inuyasha a nasty look.

"You are so mean Inuyasha! Why don't you pick on someone who is your own size you brute? Picking on little boys like that. You should be ashamed!" She yelled at Inuyasha and brushed Shippo's tears from his eyes. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards her and yelled back.

"Oh be quiet and mind your own business you Bitch" he retorted.

Kagome stood up and planted her hands on her hips. She looked at Inuyasha straight in the eye.

"He's only a little boy and for your information I am not a wench. Refer to me as Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Not wench, Not Bitch, KAGOME" she yelled in his face angrily.

Inuyasha just snorted and looked closer into her face defying her.

"Feh! I can call you whatever I want. You are so nosy! I'm tired of all this. You make everything complicated you know?" he said.

"Well you aren't the best person to work with yourself you re a poor excuse of a dog demon! You're a mere puppy!" she said. Inuyasha felt insulted by her words and unfortunately for her, crossed the line.

"Well you are just an unattractive, weak, sorry excuse of a miko. You would think that after all this time you would be good at what your reincarnation was. You can be useless! You're a horrible copy of Kikyo!"

Everyone was shocked to hear him say that. He had just compared her to Kikyou. They all looked at Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha dead in his g olden eyes. Her eyes started to water as she looked at him in disbelief. Her brown orbs were looking at him with a sadness that broke his heart. What had he just done? How dare he? Inuyasha opened his mouth but nothing came out. Kagome put her head down and let her bangs cover her eyes. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she turned her back to him.

"Well... I won't bother you anymore then. I'm useless aren't I?" she asked holding back the sobs that were so close to coming out. She was about to loose her composure.

Inuyasha regretted saying those nasty words. He could smell the tears now. Why did he always have to insult her and make her cry? He was an idiot and look what he had just done. She wouldn't forgive him in a long time. He tried to grab her arm as she started to walk towards the dark woods but she pushed him away. She turned around to look at him in the eye again. The look she had was strong enough to break anyone's heart. He had just hit her where it hurt the most. The heart.

"Don't touch me Inuyasha. Here I've been by your side and helped you out with anything I could. I know I will never live up to Kikyo and I know I may not be the best reincarnation she could have. I know I may not be the best fighter or the biggest asset to you besides being a fucking shard detector! Well I'll do you a favor. I'll get out of you stupid life so you can be happy with the real deal!" she screamed at him. She couldn't hold back her sobs and she ran into the woods.

Inuyasha extended his hand out to her but it was too late. He saw her run deeper into the woods and disappear. "What had have I done" he repeated to himself. The monk stood up and turned angrily to face Inuyasha.

"What you just did was brake lady Kagome's heart. What was left of it anyways!" said the monk as he looked at Inuyasha angrily.

"I think you finally did it Inuyasha. You have caused her so much pain and yet she only returns happiness and excitement into your life. You've lost us a great person." said Sango.

Inuyasha angrily closed his fist. He would apologize and try to make her come back. He didn't mean to say any of it. He cared for Kagome and he know that deep down she was her own person. Kagome would never be like Kikyou because she was better. What had he done? Inuyasha ran off after her.

Mean while Inuyasha did so Kagome kept running. The young priestess seemed sad and ran deeper into the woods crying her heart out. She tripped with a branch and fell onto the ground. She couldn't even get up of how sad she was. She felt like staying there and just never going back. "Why was he such an idiot?" she thought to herself.

Kagome sat up next to a big tree and hugged her knees as she cried. She couldn't control her sobs and her tears fell down her cheeks constantly. She was heart broken.

Kagome had no idea she was being watched. The man with long hair chuckled silently. It was the perfect chance to mess with the young priestess's mind. His plans of getting to her would work perfectly if he played his cards right. He touched the mirror and suddenly Kagome fell into a trance.

End Of Chapter.

It was a great ending for my chapter and who knows what will happen next. Well read and review! Stayed tuned for the next chapter 0

Lovely DR Lady


	5. Inside Kagome's trance

Here is the next chapter guys! Hope you like the story so far and now it gets interesting!

Bye-cha!

LovelyDRLady

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA ¬¬ unfortunately

Chapter 5

Kagome suddenly felt sleepy. Her eyelids felt heavy and she struggled to keep them open. She couldn't move a bit because her body felt numb. She was being controlled by something or someone. With all of her energy she managed to fight a little. She moved her lips till they parted but nothing would come out.

"What's going on? Why can't I move?" she asked herself in her thoughts. "I have to get help!"

Kagome gritted her teeth and tried to move but it was useless. She felt the loss of her control over her own body grow more by the second. All she could manage to do was scream.

"Someone help me! Please!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Her body felt heavier and she could barely stay focused because of the drowsiness.

"Help!" she said but finally she fell deep into slumber.

Inuyasha's heart started to race as he heard a familiar voice come from close by. It was Kagome's voice and she was in trouble. His Kagome was in danger and it was his entire fault.

"Shit! Why did I have to fuck everything up." She said as her ran faster towards the direction he last heard Kagome's voice. He finally made it and saw Kagome lying unconscious on the floor. There was a thick mist all around the tree she was lying against. What the hell was going on and who the hell was causing it?

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome's idle figure but was stopped by a sudden barrier that magically appeared before him.

"What the hell?" was all he could say. He unsheathed his sword transforming the tetsusaiga.

"Nothing is gonna stop me from saving Kagome" Inuyasha said as he lifted his sword and tried to cut through the barrier.

The barrier was too powerful to go through and it sent Inuyasha flying into the air. Inuyasha fell against the ground and growled as he tried to steady himself.

"Shit, Shit Shit!" he said. He was angry and who ever was causing him to loose his temper was going to pay dearly.

Suddenly a chuckle was heard through the forest. It was a man's voice. Inuyasha could feel a demonic aura revolving around the site. He didn't recognize any familiar scent to give him a clue of who it could belong too but he felt the strength in it.

"Hahahaha. Funny to see how such a weak human thinks she can fight my power. It was entertaining though I must say. She can hold such will and strength. But Kagome was too feeble but she put up a fight nonetheless" the voice said. Inuyasha's blood started to boil.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from Kagome?" he said standing up again and holding testsusaiga in his hands firmly with the blade pointing forward. Who ever the hell it was getting him very mad.

In the meanwhile back in the camp sight the rest of the gang felt worried. Shippou was sitting next to Sango who suddenly stiffened.

"Are you ok Sango? Something amiss?" asked Shippou as he looked up to her worried face.

"I feel a demonic aura. I don't like it one bit" she said and looked at the monk. "Do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are alright?" asked Sango as Miroku stood up from the ground and looked towards the darkest side of the woods.

"I'm not sure. Although I'm positive that the demonic aura is coming through there" he said and pointed towards the direction of the woods.

Shippou worryingly jumped on his shoulder and spoke.

"Let's hurry. I don't like the idea of Kagome being in danger. We have to figure it out".

Sango got up immediately and all three left the camp sight in search for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome started to get a weird feeling. She opened her eyes and saw herself surrounded by darkness. She was alone and she had a bad feeling about everything.

"My heard hurts" she said as she rubbed her forehead and analyzed her surroundings. She stood up and felt a certain chill in the air. Where was she? Why was she here and who brought her to this weird place.

"Is anyone here?" she asked. She wasn't surprised when she heard no response. She was getting worried and she felt lonely. She put her hands around her chest and hugged her upper body. She was scared and cold. What on earth was happening? She suddenly heard a voice talk to her.

"I see you have awakened Kagome. You do have a strong will" said a figure coming out of the dark. Kagome could only see it as a blur then suddenly the figure started to become clear and she could now see the outline of a person.

It was a man. He had long black hair that cascaded down from his broad shoulders. He was about Sesshomaru's height. He was wearing a White kimono with blue designs all over it and a royal blue belt. His eyes were a light green and he had markings next to them. They looked like blue lightning. Kagome then realized he was a demon. Kagome took a step back and looked at him in disbelief.

"You're a demon! Get away from me or you will regret it!" she said angrily.

The man laughed and stepped towards her.

"Clever girl. Of course I'm a demon but not just any kind. I'm an incubus" he said as he kept walking towards Kagome and she stepped back in fear. "I get into my victims dream and then kill them absorbing their power. My name is Raidon" he said looking into her fearful eyes.

"What do you want from me?" asked Kagome. He grabbed her arm and jerked her forward into him. He looked down to her as she struggled to loosen his grip on her but it was useless. "Get the hell off me" she yelled. He placed his hands on her face and she froze.

"You will see in time" Raidon said as he disappeared.

Inuyasha was getting angrier by the moment as he heard the voice laugh.

"Show yourself bastard!" he yelled as his patience grew thin.

Suddenly he saw the barrier weaken. He loosened up a bit feeling relieved that what ever was causing the barrier was vanishing.

"You will know in time Inuyasha. All I have to say is be careful with Kagome. Shortly she will no longer be at your reach" the voice said and completely vanished bringing down the barrier.

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and put tetsusaiga back in its sheath. He stopped in front and kneeled beside her. He took her head in one hand and sat her up holder her back with his other arm. He checked to see if she was hurt in any way but she was just asleep. He thanked the gods for her safety and started to stare at her face.

"Kagome... She is so fragile. Luckily she isn't in danger but I caused her to be in this condition. I'm such an idiot" he thought to himself as he kept staring at her face. He couldn't help but do it. She was just so breath taking and he loved her so much. Love? Did he just admit he loved her? Inuyasha just pushed the thought to a side and moved her bangs from her eyes.

Suddenly he caught familiar scents as three figures appeared from behind a thick curtain of trees. It was Miroku, Sango and Shippou. He picked Kagome up marital style and walked towards them. Shippou climbed up Inuyasha's body and rested don his shoulder and watched over Kagome.

"Is she ok? What happened to her? Why is she sleeping? Will she get better-" was all he could say as Sango pulled him off Inuyasha before he could kill the little fox demon. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha worried but he just shook his head.

"She's just asleep. Let's take her back to the camp sight and I will explain everything" Inuyasha said. The group started walking back towards the camp sight. Something was up. He could definitely feel it. Someone was out for his Kagome but he wouldn't let anyone have her.


	6. Sango's thoughs and Inuyasha's actions

Hello! Hey I'm getting good reviews and I'm very happy you like my fic. I'm trying my best! 0 yay! Anyways, I want to say thanks to Hoshi and ShioIsDead for the review. THANKS YOU GUYS!

Lovely DR Lady

I don't own Inuyasha you know! But don't tell anybody!

Chapter 6

Everyone gathered around Kagome at the camp sight. Inuyasha had explained everything that happened back by the spot where he found Kagome. After the talk a wave of silence fell over them. They all looked at her with worry in their eyes. She had remained motionless for some while. She hadn't woken up since they retrieved her from the big incident with Inuyasha. Shippou sighed and looked over to Sango who just looked at Kagome anxious for her to wake up.

"Sango will she be alright?" he asked as she looked at him. She shook her head and answered.

"I'm not sure Shippou but I do hope so. After thee fight with Inuyasha she did seem upset but she could of recovered from a broken heart". As she said that Inuyasha looked at her coldly.

"Did you really have to bring that up Sango?" he said angrily. Sango rolled her eyes at him and looked down at Kagome. Her eyes lost the annoyance they had and while she thought of how Kagome was feeling and how she now was in this mess because of Inuyasha she felt sad.

Miroku noticed the softness in her eyes and he put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled weakly reassuring her that Kagome would be fine. She put her hand over his and looked into his eyes. She lost her train of thought and lost herself in Miroku's eyes.

Gods he is handsome! She felt herself scream in her head. He could be so sweet at times. He was a great friend. She was lucky to know a person like him. Her heart started to ache when she realized what she had said. She blushed madly and turned her back to Miroku and turned her attention towards Kagome.

"What's wrong Sango? Are you ok?" Miroku asked. She nodded. He attempted to get her to speak about what was bothering her. "Come on Sango. We are very close friends and I think it would be best if you had someone to talk to" he said and waited for her to talk back. She sighed and her eyes felt sad again while she gathered her thoughts.

"That is all I will ever be. A friend. He wouldn't be interested in me when he attracts many ladies and wouldn't settle. I wish he would just"-He did it! Miroku dared to grope her in this kind of situation.

"Let me ease your pain Sango. Everything will feel better once you get a load off your shoulders" he said as he continued to rub her butt with his hand while Sango grew angrier by the minute.

Sango Turned back to him and slapped him so hard across the face he fell back and her finger marks were well painted in his face.

"You perverted asshole!" she yelled. "Kagome is here in this state and you try to relieve me from my thoughts by rubbing my ass?"

Inuyasha and Shippou stood up quickly holding Sango back. Inuyasha held her arms above her head while Shippou tried to keep her legs in check. If they didn't she wouldn't think twice about beating him to a pulp with her hiraikotsu. Miroku just touched his cheek and apologized to her.

"Excuse my cursed hand my dear Sango. I don't know what came over me" he said.

"Cursed my ass!" She yelled. Then they heard someone clear their throat. They looked to the side and saw Kagome sitting up wide awake and looking at them with confusion.

"What's all the noise about" she asked. They all rushed to her side. Shippou hugged waist while Sango hugged her upper body.

"We where so worried Kagome" the little boy said. Kagome rubbed his head and smiled at Sango.

"I feel much better now that I'm awake. I can't remember what happened exactly. All I remember was a man in my dreams" She stopped and grabbed her head tightly as if she was in pain.

Inuyasha noticed and shoved everyone aside. He placed his hands over Kagome's shoulders catching her attention. Everyone looked at his in disbelief as he looked at her very worried.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked looking into her brown beautiful eyes. She looked back at him and her eyes grew sad. She looked away and nodded. He let her go and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" He said. He looked at her and she refused to look back. He could tell she was angry at him. He sighed and got up.

"I'm going to take a walk around" he said and ran off.

Kagome looked at him but it was too late he was gone. Everyone else looked at each other.

"What got into him" asked Shippou. Miroku looked back at Kagome.

"He's just upset. He's been worried all this time and it seems like he feels sorry for what happened earlier" Kagome didn't budge.

"He should!" she said in her head. She had felt so hurt. How could he say those things? Because of him she was in danger and she can't even remember what happened. Dam him" she said in her mind. "But I shouldn't have run off. If he hadn't said those things I would have never left" she sighed and decided to forget about it right now. Then they got together and Kagome explained what she remembered of the incident.

"All I remember is how I was alone in a dark place. But then someone appeared. It was a man. He had long black hair I think but I can't remember his face" she finished and grabbed her head again. Sango placed her hand on her shoulder supporting her.

"Don't push yourself Kagome. It will come back in time" she said and smiled. "You need to rest for now and then we will just put this behind us" she said. Kagome nodded and lay back into her sleeping bed. The rest of the group decided to retire early without Inuyasha and took their places around the fire. Shortly after, they fell asleep. All except Kagome laid in deep slumber. Once everyone was fast asleep she got up and headed in the direction Inuyasha went. She had to talk to him and the sooner she did the better.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was lying on a branch of a tall tree. He was admiring the nice view from the heights of the tree. The moon was shining bright and his thoughts started to get the best of him.

"I can't believe what an idiot I am. I have strong feelings for her but I don't know how to express them. Dam it! I'm such a fool for all the shit I do to her" he said in his thoughts.

It was so quiet out where he was and peaceful. Bad place choice to go to and get her out of his thoughts. He kept seeing the sadness in her eyes when she looked into his eyes. She looked so disappointed and he felt horrible. How could he compare her to- he picked up a familiar scent and saw soul catchers at a near distance-Kikyou. He stood up and jumped from branch to branch to get closer. When he was close enough to confirm that those flying things were soul catchers he was convinced it was her.

He saw her walking slowly. He decided to stop by and see what had brought her there. He ran towards her and made his appearance. She stopped and turned back. She saw Inuyasha standing there looking at her in an all too familiar way. Kikyou turned to face him and looked into his eyes.

"Inuyasha" she said almost in a whisper.

He looked at her for a while. She looked pale and cold. Her long black hair was tied in a loose pony tail as always as some locks of hair fell against her shoulder. Her eyes bore no expression and she stood still looking back at him.

"What brings you here?" she asked him. He took a few steps forward to close the space between them

"Forget about me. What are you doing here? It's dangerous in these surroundings Kikyou" he retorted. She ignored his question and looked around.

"I see your friends aren't with you. What ever happened to that girl?" she looked at him and saw his expression change to sadness. Something happened between them and she knew it all too well. She could take advantage of their situation.

"Forget about them Kikyou. I want to know what you are up too" he said.

"If you must know I heard rumors about the jewel shards. I heard there was a place close by where there were a very generous amount of them" she said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I heard about it too. It was a false though" he told her. Her soul catchers were surrounding her and the white orbs of light glowed bright.

"That is not all. I heard of a demon" said Kikyou. "This demon hunts when people sleep. Many monks and priestesses have been killed through out these lands by the same demon".

Inuyasha grew interested by the moment and heard her out.

Kagome had walked for a while now. She decided to rest a little against a tree bark. She put her hand over her chest and breathed unsteadily. She was a little tired and felt weak from the previous encounter. She didn't know why but she needed a small brake.

"I wonder where he could be" she said. Kagome had been walking for a good while and she still hadn't found Inuyasha. "I'm sure he isn't too far from the camp sight. He would never wonder off very far away knowing I might be in danger" she blushed when she realized what she had said. He did worry about her a lot and it was a little sign that he cared. Just that not the way she wished and she wanted him to know that it was fine with her. She would forgive him for saying what he had and for comparing her to Kikyou. She shivered. The thought of her just repulsed her. Kikyou had turned out to be a stupid porcelain doll. Then Kagome caught a bright light very near by her.

"What can that be?" she asked herself as she cautiously approached it.

She walked towards the light and hid behind a thick bush. She pushed the little branches aside so she could see what was going on. She peeked through and her eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat and then sank to her stomach when she saw Kikyou and Inuyasha together.

"Why are they together? Why the fuck did he have to go see her?" she asked herself in disbelief. Was this why he had left the camp sight? Was it because Kikyou decided to stop by? Her thoughts were racing in her head but she decided not to move of say a word. She wanted to see what would happen.

End of Chapter

Well guys it's 1:17 am and I have to take driving lessons really early in the morning. That's right. I'm practicing for my license! Wish me luck guys. I will update soon only and only if you guys review ok? Love ya! Stay tuned.


	7. True love is around the stream

Chapter 7! Who would have thought that people liked the story? Thank you so much guys. WARNING: this chapter will bring Inuyasha and a certain someone a bit closer. A hint of lemon very soon. Enjoy once again. Yours truly,

Lovely DR Lady alias Tomoyo

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA BUT I ATE A BROWNIE ONCE…

CHAPTER 7

Kikyou knew she was there. She could feel her. Her damn reincarnation was just behind a bush. The little bitch couldn't just drop dead! Why wouldn't she let her drag Inuyasha to hell with her and give them that? Well... Kagome or whatever her name was would get what she deserved soon. "I will make sure that she fades from the face of the earth permanently and very soon. In the mean time, I'll give her something to remember" she said in her thoughts.

Kikyou closed the space between her and Inuyasha. She looked up into his beautiful golden eyes and decided to have a little fun with Inuyasha while teaching Kagome a lesson.

"I can't help but feel frightened. I've no energy in this empty shell of a body. I don't think I will be able to fight much longer. Who knows if I will even be allowed to get my revenge on Naraku for depriving me of a chance of happiness and life by your side..." she said to Inuyasha. She was so close to him it was nerve wrecking.

Inuyasha's heart started to race. He loved Kikyou but in a different way. As a male he would naturally feel happy and a touch aroused but this had BAD written all over it.

Kagome couldn't tell what she felt more. Anger or empathy. She felt so sad. Kikyou was taken away from the person she loved and forced to roam the world as a lost soul She was so young and beautiful. She had the rest of her life ahead of her and she had the best reason to want to live. Inuyasha was always with her. And here she was interrupting their happiness. Kagome could never live up to her. She wasn't even as powerful or as pretty. But at the same time she wanted to rip her pretty little head off. How dare she come on to Inuyasha like that? That dead porcelain doll would pay!

"What the hell am I saying? She said a little bit too loud. She sighed and decided to watch a little more.

Inuyasha looked into Kikyou's eyes. They were cold. This wasn't the Kikyou he once grew to love. This Kikyou was unhappy and sad. He loved her smile and the flirtatious way she acted. Such a proper miko and yet such a spirited girl she was. Unfortunately she had the duty of protecting and purifying the sacred jewel shard. Such a shame but at least she was back. He could feel her alive for just a moment.

Kikyou hugged him and tilted her head. She brushed her lips across Inuyasha's in a sensual way yet she didn't kiss him. It was her way of putting him under a spell.

"Oh Inuyasha. How I've missed you" she said and went in for a kiss.

Before she could Kagome looked for a small rock she could throw so she could prevent the kiss. She found one and rapidly threw it. Kikyou had been distracted and Inuyasha as well so the rock made impact with Kikyou's head. Kagome couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Bulls eye!" she said as she giggled silently to herself and watched as Kikyou broke away from Inuyasha. Kikyou pulled back from Inuyasha's arms and stared at the bush.

"Damned wench!" she said in her head and walked towards the bush. She was so close to killing that girl but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her so she would face him.

"Look Kikyou I came her to check on you, not to improve our relationship at the moment. If there is such a threat after you I will protect you but I need you to be in a safe place" he said with concern in his eyes. Kagome's momentary happiness and victory faded. He was concerned about her and there was nothing she could do because he vowed to protect her. Even if it cost him his own life.

Kikyou shoved Inuyasha's hand away and look at him sadly.

"I fear that isn't possible. I have to go now Inuyasha. I will see you soon" she said and walked towards the the woods behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha let her go for now. He had too much in his head to follow Kikyou. Who would have known he was capable of letting her go? The fact was that he did and he suddenly felt the urge to see Kagome.

"Might as well go back" he said and jumped from tree top to tree top till he faded.

Kagome came out from behind the bush and started running towards the camp sight. She would have to make up a good excuse for not being in bed and being alone after her incident. What filled her with satisfaction was that she prevented Kikyou from an attempt to drag Inuyasha to hell with her. Let alone making out! Kagome's sadness left although her heart was not yet healed from the horrible things he had said.

Inuyasha got to the camp sight in a few minutes and looked around. Miroku was sleeping soundly on the floor with the little fox demon next to him. Across the bonfire were Sango and Kilala sleeping soundly. The only one missing was Kagome. He sniffed the air to catch her scent and finally did. He loved her scent. The perfect hint of jasmines and a mix of something that he couldn't point out. It was the very essence of his Kagome that made her smell so nice. Inuyasha blushed lightly and scratched his chin thoughtfully against his temple.

"I should find her and talk to her about earlier. It's a nice night out. Maybe she might forgive me" he said as he walked towards where he picked her scent up not far away from the sight.

As Kagome walked to the camp sight she found the most beautiful stream and scenery she had scene. Kagome then walked up a little hill and sat down next to a flower bed. She sat with her legs bent lying besides her on the grass. The wind blew her hair to the side as she looked at a near by stream. She admired the beauty of the scenery and saw the fire flies as they flew about the water. It was dark but the moon and the stars were shining bright bringing the river light. The place was so romantic. If she could only share it with Inuyasha it would be so nice.

Kagome then realized she had lost track of time and Inuyasha must have got to the camp sight a while ago. He would bite her head off if she didn't get there soon. She got up and brushed the grass off of her skirt. She decided to walk along the stream and admire the view as she walked towards the camp sight. Suddenly she saw a figure in front of her.

It was Inuyasha. The wind blew their hair to the side as they stared at each other for a little while. He looked into her chocolate eyes and she stared into his golden ones. He looked so handsome with the light on his silver hair blowing with the wind. He was so built and handsome. One had to be a fool not to notice. But the best part of all was his heart. He was a nice guy although a little rough around the edges but he was an overall sweet heart. She lost herself staring at him.

Inuyasha was also staring back. He was growing aroused just seeing her standing before him. Her eyes had a sparkle in them and he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. His long hair waved in the air and so did her skirt. Her beautiful long legs looked so scrumptious to him. Her chest kept rising and falling as she breathed in and out while still looking at him. He had the urge to kiss her and claim her as his own. But he would have to talk to her first. It wouldn't be a bad idea if he told her how he felt that night. He would tell her he loved her even is she didn't feel it back.

Inuyasha gained his composure and walked towards her. With his body in check he approached her and stood before her. She was now in front of him and she noticed he was growing a little tense.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" she asked as she looked at him. He looked down to the floor. "We need to talk Kagome" he sad and took her hand.

Kagome's heart raced. Did he just hold her hand? She pinched her leg as her took her to the little hill she was sitting on earlier and realized that she wasn't dreaming. He was holding her hand and something was up. They both sat down and he turned to her.

"Kagome I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier" he said. Kagome looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She felt like melting then and there. What ever was wrong with her she didn't want it to go away but she listened carefully.

"I never meant a single word I said Kagome. When you ran off I was very sa-concerned and I didn't mean to hurt you" he said. He looked at her face. She was smiling sweetly back at him. It was enough to give him butterflies in his stomach. She was too beautiful for her own good.

Kagome sat a little closer to Inuyasha and talked. "I'm sorry for provoking you" she said. He laughed in his mind. She had no idea that she was provoking him but in a different way. She continued. "I crossed the line when I insulted you. I didn't mean to do that or to run off and worry you. I promise I will keep my words in check if you do" she said and smiled at him again.

"I promise" he said. They locked their eyes on one another and stayed that way. They both felt an urge to be in each others arms. They realized how they were staring at each other and blushed. They turned their faces to the sides and then Kagome spoke to break the silence.

"Well now that we made up I guess we should be heading back" she was about to get up when suddenly Inuyasha tugged at her hand. She looked at Inuyasha curiously and he was flushed. He looked adorable with a hint of pink in his cheeks. She smiled at him and sat back down.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked. Inuyasha kept looking down and making eye contact again. He couldn't get the words out but he had to summon the strength to. What if she didn't accept him? What if she loved that hobo guy back in her time? Or what if she didn't love him because of he was a half breed. Then a little voice came into his head and started to talk to him.

"Take risks Inuyasha" the little voice said. It was a girl's voice. He didn't know where he heard it before and it was the oddest thing but he ignored the thought and listened. "Maybe she loves you. Maybe you will make her happy but you ill never know till you tell her" she said. Inuyasha looked around and with confusion in his face looked back at Kagome.

"Kagome did you hear something" he asked.

"No. Nothing at all" she said. She looked at him again. "Are you ok?" she said as she bent over on all fours and with one arm on the grass she lifted his bangs from his forehead to feel the temperature with her other hand. "Hmmm you don't seem feverish. You sure everything's ok?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed a bit and stared into her eyes. The little voice kicked in again.

"Tell her now" the voice said. "Don't be a coward. This is the chance of a lifetime. You might be happy for once" she said.

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself and with determination he pulled Kagome to him. Her hair flew back and then came back down settling on her back while Inuyasha ran his fingers threw it. She was shocked. She was checking if he had a fever and the next moment she was pulled to an embrace. Her voice was shaky and she felt her knees go week.

"Inuyasha… I-" but she was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Kagome I worry so much about you. I wouldn't forgive myself if someone hurt you. I want to protect you with my life and I can't help but feeling worried" he said. Kagome blushed and stood still and he continued. "Lately when I see you I" he fell silent.

Kagome moved back a little to face him. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked at him in a way that made his heart jump. "When you see me what Inuyasha?" she asked hinting him to continue. She could barely hide the excitement in her voice and the way her cheeks grew hotter by the moment. Inuyasha looked down and played with his fingers.

"When I see you I-"he looked up at her again. She was eager to know what he had to say. She sat on her legs and put her hands on her thighs neatly and blushed a little herself. She kept leaning forward into Inuyasha. He could see her cheeks where pink and she looked so angelical. Maybe he was doing the right thing. If he told her he could get a shot at being happy.

"What I'm trying to say is that I... I…I" he swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I love you Kagome. I can't take it anymore. You're the person whose face I want to see last at night and the first thing I wake up to the morning. I love you so much Kagome" he said. He held her hands tight and suddenly saw tears in her eyes.

Kagome was in shock. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Her tears were poring down her flushed cheeks. Her tears where of happiness and she couldn't feel happier. On the other hand Inuyasha wasn't taking it easy. He made her cry. He hated to see her cry. It must be a sign of pity. Inuyasha stood up and turned his back on Kagome.

"I see you don't feel the same. I'm sorry to make you cry Kagome" he said sadly. He was holding back the tears that threatened with falling and showing weakness. He held a sob back ass well and was about to dash off. When he was about leave Kagome called to him.

"Inuyasha" she said. When he turned around Kagome was standing up and smiling. She gave him no time to react and she jumped on him. Kagome embraced him. She hugged him and held on tight as if she would never let go causing her and Inuyasha to fall on the ground. When they fell Kagome laughed as the tears kept coming down.

"I Love you too Inuyasha!" she said and giggled again. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. He hugged Kagome and smiled. So this was what it felt like to be in love. He felt extremely happy and he couldn't stop laughing. His smile said it all. He loved Kagome Higurashi and she loved him.

She looked down at him and met his eyes. They looked at each other with passion and they're faces drew closer. Finally after such a long wait they kissed. They felt pure bliss. They're lips touched in the most delightful way. The kiss was hungry and passionate. They felt that they were making up for lost time. Inuyasha licked her lips sensually asking for permission to taste further. Kagome accepted and his tongue touched hers exploring the depths of her mouth. They went on for a while. Inuyasha was still underneath her as they kissed passionately. When they broke the kiss off both took deep breaths.

"That was magical" said Kagome as she took deep breaths and laid her head on Inuyasha's chest. She hugged and closed her eyes. Inuyasha played with her raven hair with his fingers and kissed her head.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" he said to her.

"So do I" she sighed and began to feel drowsy. "I love you Inuyasha" she said proudly. Inuyasha smiled and replied.

"I love you too Kagome. My Kagome" he said as he also felt drowsy. They fell asleep in each others arms dreaming of how happy they would be later on.


	8. Consumed in Passion

Chapter 8 is now up. YAY!

Ok so this is what's up. Inuyasha and Kagome know how they feel about each other. So what's left? LEMONS! n.nU I read lots of romantic novels so I guess I should apply my reading to my story. Wait for the lemon. They are coming soon! By the way, did you catch the "little female voice" Inuyasha heard? Well that is my newest character yet! You will see how she is helpful to our favorite couple of all times and how she will be essential to the story at the end. Well enjoy and thank you for the reviews guys.

LovelyDRLady

I KNOW I DON'T OWN INUYASHA BUT IT DOESN'T HURT TO DREAM!

Chapter 8

Inuyasha stretched and opened his eyes lazily. It was morning already. After his stretch he felt something fall to his lap and he looked down. It was Kagome. She looked so peaceful sleeping on his lap. He loved her so much and now he could tell her openly. He could barely wait till he could tell his friends and start his life with Kagome by his side. Although he would have to tell his her mother that he planned to make her his mate and then surprise her later. What a kick he was gonna get when he would tell Kouga. But first things first. He had to go back to the camp sight and explain to his friends what happened.

"Kagome" he said as he bent down to her ear. She just turned to the other side and kept sleeping. Inuyasha smiled and bent down again to whisper in her ear.

"Kagome. Wake up. We have to get up" he said. This time she opened her eyes and looked up toward him. He kissed her softly in the lips and raised his head so he could look down to her. They made eye contact and he smiled. Kagome's heart melted. She couldn't believe that they had spent the night together in each others arms. She loved him and Gods why was he so gorgeous.

"Kagome?" he asked as he looked her in the eye again. He noticed she was daydreaming. Kagome snapped out of it and stood up. She brushed the grass of her shirt and smiled at him.

"I'm read. I just don't know what to tell Sango and the others" she said. She tapped he finger against her temple and started to think. He couldn't help but smile and laugh. He didn't laugh a lot. When eve he was with Kagome he felt like everything came naturally. IT was all happening and he couldn't be happier about it. He grabbed her hand and unexpectedly started to run down the hill they were on. Kagome caught his pace and smiled and the wind blew through their hair while they ran happily. Something told her she was going to be happy.

Back at the camp sight Shippou was the first to start to wake up. He extended his little arms on the comfortable bed Kagome brought from her time. He moved his hand about to feel the warmth of Kagome next to him but there was no one next to him. He raised his head and looked around. He only saw Sango sleeping soundly with Kilala by her side and across from her was the perverted Monk. Inuyasha wasn't their either. So where were they? Shippou rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and stood up. He walked over to Miroku and shook him a bit.

"Miroku Miroku!" he said. "Kagome and Inuyasha are missing" he said as he continued to shake him.

Miroku shifted about and mumbled about something.

"Oh Sango don't go. Just a few more minutes! I swear the others won't notice we were gone" he said in his sleep. Little did he know that Sango had woken up after hearing Shippou talk to him. She was blushing madly and she looked furious. She then dropped to her knees and violently shook him as she slapped him.

"Wake up you pervert! It's time for you to get out of your fantasy" she said as she shook him. Miroku woke up and looked at her.

"Ah Sango. It's even better to see you in person than in my dreams. Although I must say you looked absolutely ravishing when you wear absolutely nothing" he said. That earned him another slap. Shippou only sighed and shrugged.

"This guy had no cure. And to think he's a monk" he said as he looked at Sango who turned her back angrily at the monk.

Shippou walked over to her and left the monk sitting down rubbing his face as he contemplated the thought of Sango's nakedness in his dream. He tugged at her kimono to get her attention. She looked down at Shippou with curiosity.

"Sango, do you know where Kagome and Inuyasha are?" he asked.

Sango looked around and noticed that they weren't there.

"Now that you mention it, I don't recall seeing them leave. I have no clue where they might be".

Miroku stood up and looked around. He looked back at Sango and Shippou as all three of them looked at each other.

"You don't suppose they might be together do you?" Asked Shippou. Sango and Miroku blinked a few times analyzing the situation. Then both smiled sheepishly at each other.

"Hopefully they are and you know what that means" said Sango.

Shippou gave Sango and Miroku a confused look and tilted his head to the side not understanding what they meant to say.

"I don't get it. He said. "Why would they be together alone so early". Miroku and Sango just smiled and sat Shippou down to have a talk.

"I guess we are going to have to explain to you what happens when two people love each other" said Miroku. Sango hit Miroku across the head leaving a big where she hit him.

"No Miroku. We aren't going to go that far since we don't know what is happening ourselves. Leave it to the perv to assume something else is going on" she said.

"I don't understand Sango. What is going on between Inuyasha and Kagome?" asked the little fox demon.

"Well when two people are in love they confess it to each other. I really do think those two have something going on" she said and smiled at Shippou.

"If that is the case I think Inuyasha should have done it a whole lot earlier" he said as he crossed his arms and looked at Sango.

Miroku rubbed his head and smiled like an idiot as he tried to say something.

"We all agree on that Shippou" he said and received nods from both the others. "Let's just hope the two didn't wander off to actually prove how much they love each other" he said. Shippou tilted his head in confusion again.

"How is that?" he asked. Before Miroku could answer she hit Miroku across the head again and covered his mouth. She smiled weakly at Shippou and tried to cover up for the monk's stupidity.

"Never mind Shippou. We will tell you when you are older" She said.

Shippou sighed and looked towards the woods while Sango grabbed Miroku by the neck and shook him. "I just hope they're both safe." He said.

Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way to the camp sight. Till Inuyasha decided to play around and Kagome could only fall under his touch. He pinned Kagome against a tree as they kissed passionately. They're lips met each other desperately as if they would both perish if they didn't kiss. They would smile between kisses and whisper in each other's ears when they're lips didn't meet. Right now was no different from five minutes ago. They were eager to feel each other's touch and feel the love that united them.

"I love you" Kagome said between kisses. Inuyasha was driving her into pure bliss. One moment his lips were on hers and the next they were everywhere else. Inuyasha kissed her neck as he held her still against the tree.

"I love you more" he replied as he kept kissing her neck. His hands where at the swell of her back and the other on the opposite side of where he kissed her neck. He enjoys kissing her so much. Never had he ever enjoyed Kagome's presence. She drove him crazy and he didn't-no, he couldn't see himself without her. He continued kissing her passionate and all he could do was show her he was the one for him.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers. Both closed their eyes and smiled.

"I've never felt this way" she said. She opened her eyes to find his golden ones looking at her. She blushed a little and smiled. She looked happy and she wanted to make him feel the same. She kissed him again and hugged him placing her hands around his neck.

"Oh Inuyasha. I love you so much. I feel so happy" she said. Inuyasha hugged her back and played with her hair.

"I love you too Kagome". He said. The next moment the couple couldn't even breathe correctly. He needed her at that point. He didn't want to let her go. By the way she kissed him back she didn't want it either. Inuyasha's kiss was achingly tender. Kagome grabbed on to his shoulders , wondering why she felt so off balance. It was like her knees were giving up on her. Something about the kiss was making her dizzy. Inuyasha felt the same. His body was aching to touch her. He felt the need to hold her and make her his there and then. He was loosing his cool as his body lost it's check. He was very aroused and the kiss only made it worse.

"Inuyasha" she managed to moan against his lips. That only drove him insane. His hands found their way on to her breast and the other lay on her thigh. The kiss grew more intimate and she felt herself blush more. Inuyasha moaned her name as well and pulled himself off her. She looked at him confused as he tried to catch his breath.

"Kagome I need you. I need you so much that you just can't imagine. Stop me if you're not ready or-"was all he managed to say. Kagome placed her middle and index finger on his lips. She looked into his eyes and he could see the need and desire in them. She nodded letting him know she wanted it as bad as he did. He nodded and kissed her again. This time it was a tender kiss. His hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt. She grew a little tense but she let him continue. He pulled her shirt over her head revealing her full breast. He placed his hand over one breast.

"Your skin is so soft Kagome. You're driving me crazy" he said into her ear. Something inside Kagome was making her feel tingly. She had never felt this was and she couldn't hold her desire much longer. Just as he tried to tug at her skirt someone surprised them from behind the tree. It was Miroku.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. She covered herself with her arms and Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears and winced in pain. Miroku was in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome was half naked and Inuyasha was the one responsable for such a deed. He was happy but he was shocked.


	9. Those who aren't so different

Chapter 9

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. I understand some are mad at me because I ended the chapter in a moment that you just don't know what will happen next. OH WELL! THAT'S SO YOU KEEP READING! ¬¬ Duh! Anyways, I thought it would be funny for those who really want lemons to get so close but not really. Muahahaha - but I promises I will give you what you want. Now let's go onto the next chapter. Enjoy! (To the girl who wants a brownie…just make sure you don't buy it from a Jamaican. They can really F u up lol) No offense to Jamaicans! Jamaican me crazy Mon! I'm just gonna keep writing… n.nU

LovelyDRLady

I'M PRETTY SURE YOU GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. IF I DID I WOULD BE MAKING MORE MONEY THAT COMES FORM YOUR POCKETS. JUST PLAYING…BUT NOT REALLY.

CHAPTER 9

Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku walked back to the camp sight to meet Sango and Shippou. On their way there the three were dead silent. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed all the way their and the monk would have nothing good to say but perverted things as usual. It was bad enough that he had walked onto Kagome and Inuyasha as they were about to mate, but the fact that Miroku had to be the one to catch them was too embarrassing. Boy he was surprised to witness such an ordeal but he couldn't be any happier.

Once the three got to the camp it Sango and Shippou had been ready to leave and go to the next village. The three walked out of the woods and the other two met them half way. Shippou ran up to Kagome and jumped in her arms.

"Oh Kagome I was worried. I though you had been abducted" the little fox demon said. He smiled at Kagome and she smiled back. He had always been so fond of her. Just like if he were her son. Kagome started wondering as she smiled at Shippou. Would Inuyasha want to spend the rest of his life with her? Maybe settle down and have children?

Shippou looked at Kagome and tilted his head.

"Is she daydreaming?" he asked the others. They all shrugged and he gave her a tap in the forehead.

"Hello!" he said as he tapped her. Kagome came back from her woolgathering and smiled.

"I'm sorry Shippou. I was just wondering about some things" she said. Miroku walked toward her and patted her on the shoulder.

"I think you must be tired. We should all breast- I mean rest" he said and smiled weakly.

Kagome blushed and so did Inuyasha. His first response was to hit Miroku across the head and wipe his dumb smile of his face. Sango looked at Kagome and then looked at Inuyasha. She knew something was up. They must have done something and were caught by Miroku.

"How exiting!" she said to herself. Everyone looked at her with confusion. She waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. "Don't mind me" she said. Kagome sighed and looked at the sky.

"This is so embarrassing. Something tells me it's going to be a long day" she said to herself.

Raidon looked into his mirror. Kagome was the main image in it. He smiled. His smile was enough to send fear into anyone's heart. He was up to something and it wasn't good. He turned around and walked deeper into his laird. It was a cave that went under a field of trees in the forest. Raidon stopped and turned around. He felt a presence and turned around.

"I know you are here Lia" he said. Suddenly a girl's figure appeared walking out of the shadows of Raidon's lair. The girl looked just like him but she had an angelical feeling to her. She acted nothing like Raidon. She was caring and every opposite of evil. She was really beautiful. You can tell from her petite (Small) frame to her nice figure. She had light green eyes and jet black hair as well. She also had the blue lightning marks starting at her temples. The marks stood out from her fair white skin. Her hair was very long. It was well below her back. Her bangs fell a little above her eyes while the front of her hair fell in cascades down her face to her shoulders. She wore an oriental white one-sleeved kimono with beads all the way down the only sleeve and on the hem of her kimono.

Lia stopped in front of Raidon and looked at him. He walked around her in a circle observing her and he stopped. Once he faced her he slapped her across the face. Lia took a step back and held her cheek. She looked at Raidon with wide open eyes. She could feel tears starting to form and her check truly stung. Raidon took a step forward towards her and grabbed her by the same arm she covered her check with. He pulled her close and yelled to her face.

"You bitch. You stepped outside the lair. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" he said and let her go. She stumbled a bit and looked at him with horror in her face. Raidon smirked.

"You pathetic half breed" he said as he walked around her in a circle again. "Only because you are my younger sibling doesn't mean I should treat you as such. You may have the blood of an incubus but you are mortal as well and your powers are feeble. Being able to go into someone's mind and dreams without being able to consume their very life is hardly useful. DO you really think you will be able to survive out there?" he said as he pointed towards the far opening of the cave.

"Consider yourself lucky that I chose to keep you by my side. Don't you ever forget that I have been your care giver since father passed on. If you were left alone you would perish miserably so don't you ever dare defied my word. Stay where I tell you to or be ready to suffer the consequence" he said and began to walk away but as he did he turned around and spoke.

"One more thing. I have sent a couple of demons towards Inuyasha and his minions. I will get that girl by tonight and once I do I want you to watch over her. You will make sure everything is ready so I can start my plan" he finally said before he disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

Lia was left alone. She put her head down and made a fist.

"That low life bastard. I am his own flesh and blood and still he mistreats me. I have no intention to help him with his scheme yet I can't let him know I am against him. All I want to do is help that poor girl and her loved one. But if I do then I'm sure to perish" said Lia. She sighed and walked towards the mouth of the cave.

She leaned on the side of the cave and looked towards the sky. She sighed sadly.

"He is right though" she said in her thoughts. "If it weren't for my brother I would probably be dead but I would prefer that to living this hell of a life" she said. "If I can only free myself from him. I wish I could live like Inuyasha. I understand he is a half demon too. He even has friends to make him company while he looks for the jewel shards" she said and smiled. "He even has that girl Kagome to love" she said and smiled. "Luckily for them I happened to be observing. I gave him the extra push he needed and now they can be happy together. How lucky they are" she said as she walked back into the cave.

Once she was deep inside the cave she walked into a big room where there was a glass altar. It was very high and at the top laid a crystal coffin. It was beautiful though. It looked like a Swarovski crystal. It was shinning and the colors of the crystals reflected to each other bringing glistening light into the room. Lia stood at the bottom front of the altar . She decided to see what went on in the love birds lives. So she extended her hand and a blue orb formed. The as the blue orb floated on the air, with a finger, she traced a circle and it became a mirror. Through it she saw Kagome's reflection and she started to watch.

END OF CHAPTER

That was short but good I guess. Well some little facts I want to run through you guys. Lia is a character I made up years ago. Even before I saw Inuyasha for the first time. I have drawings of my little creation and I never had the chance to actually write a fanfic with her in it. So she is our villains half sister and she was the voice inside Inuyasha's head when he was about to confess his love for Kagome. She was the one who told him to go for it. Now that you know that go to the next chapter. Thanks for reading now review!


	10. Discovering the incubus is the beginning

Hello guys! Nice to see that you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. By the way, if you want to have an idea of what Lia looks like, email me and I will gladly send you the many drawings I have of her. Raidon I still haven't been able to do but it will come to me soon. Well enjoy.

P.S. MEMO TO PERSONAL BASTARD: thanks for your reviews but I don't get them. One moment you want me to keep on and the next you make it sound like trash. Make up your mind buddy! But thanks for the instructive criticism.

LovelyDRLady

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA… BUT HEY, NEITHER DO YOU!

It was night time. The gang had passed through the village in hopes of finding some jewel shards but none were heard of. An old man form the village had took them in for the evening as guests while he told them the rumors of a demon who had been praying on priestesses and monks for some while now. The hut was small. There was a enough space for the gang to sit in though. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha as usual while Shippou found a spot as close to Kagome as possible. Miroku and Sango sat next to each other. The tiny Kilala found her spot on Sango's lap. The old man finally took a seat in the center where everyone could hear him.

"I've heard of a demon who has been a menace to Priestesses and Monks not to far from here. There is said to be caves deep within the forests where they walk through to get to the mountains." He said as he drank a sip of tea. As he finished he held his cup in his hands and continued as the others paid close attention. "I do believe there is a priestess around there right now observing the areas" he said and looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked curiously at the old man as he looked at her. He looked at the others and continued speaking.

"She actually looks a lot like you" he said. Everyone froze. They all knew he spoke about Kikyou.

Inuyasha looked down at the floor. His hair covered his eyes so that his friends couldn't see the look of sadness and worry in them. Kagome looked over to him and noticed how tense the ambient felt. She decided to proceed with the conversation.

"I see. So tell us more about this demon".

"I hear this creature attacks it's victims in their dreams" the old man said. That struck a cord in Kagome's memory.

Kagome grabbed her head as it began to hurt and she remembered broken bits and a pieces of the weird dream she had when she fell into a trance.

(Flash back)

"Is anyone here?" she asked. She wasn't surprised when she heard no response. She was getting worried and she felt lonely. She put her hands around her chest and hugged her upper body. She was scared and cold. What on earth was happening? She suddenly heard a voice talk to her.

"I see you have awakened Kagome. You do have a strong will" said a figure coming out of the dark. Kagome could only see it as a blur then suddenly the figure started to become clear and she could now see the outline of a person.

"You're a demon! Get away from me or you will regret it!" she said angrily.

The man laughed and stepped towards her.

"Clever girl. Of course I'm a demon but not just any kind. I'm an incubus" he said as he kept walking towards Kagome and she stepped back in fear. "I get into my victims dream and then kill them absorbing their power.

(End of flash back)

Everyone looked at Kagome with worry. Inuyasha took hold of her hand and made her face him while everyone else looked.

"Are you ok Kagome? What's going on" he said. He startled her a bit and she gained her composer. She looked into his golden eyes and relaxed. She then closed them and told the people in the room what happened.

"I'm fine. I just remembered a weird dream. It must have been when I passed out for a while the day you found me unconscious" she said. Everyone listened carefully.

"What did you see" asked Sango. Kagome looked down and gathered her thoughts. She tries to look back into what she had seen and describe what went on.

"It's a blur to me but I recall someone telling me that he was a demon and that he killed his victims by getting into their dreams. I think the demon said he was an incubus" she said. The old man was surprised. He nodded and spoke.

"That is exactly what this demon does. They attack their victims while they are sound asleep. Then they absorb one's soul and every form of vitality. It is said that they torment their victim's dreams till they die" said the old man said gaining everyone's attention. Inuyasha immediately stood up and made a fist.

"Well I say let's find this demon and finish it off. Besides, we have to put an end to the killing of priestesses and monks" he said.

Kagome understood why he wanted to go find it. It was his token to see and protect Kikyou. Even after Inuyasha professed his love for her he still cared for her deep down. What was she to do?

"Well then it's settled. We are off" said Inuyasha. Suddenly screams were heard all over the village. Everyone got up and rushed outside of the small hut and watched din horror as demons attacked the village. The demons were the same as the one who attacked Kagome earlier. The demons were tall and had their eyes in the deepest shade of red. They were muscular and strong but their appearance was repulsive. They brutally slayed a couple of villagers and damaged quite a few huts.

"These demons better get out of my way" said Inuyasha as he charged towards a small group of them. Inuyasha unsheathed his testsusaiga and ran towards the Oni. He took the demons one at a time swinging his blade through their flesh killing them quickly.

The others didn't hesitate to fight either. Sango rapidly grasped her Hiraikutsu and through it. It flew in the air tearing the demons apart in big numbers. Miroku sliced through others with his staff and through powerful sutras to destroy them. Kilala ran towards the demons and fought as well. Even Kagome got into the action. With her bow and arrows she aimed at various demons and hit them killing them instantly with her purified arrows. Shippou was seen running away from some demons till one of the gang eventually caught up and got rid of them.

"There are so many of them" said Sango as she leaned her back against Miroku's in battle. They were countless demons and so little battling. Miroku took a split second after hitting a demon hard in the stomach and sending him flying to the floor. Then he responded to Sango.

"Indeed they are great in number. We need to think of something fast or we will be in great danger" he said and both took off in opposite ways to finish off some of the other demons around.

Inuyasha cut through an Oni and landed safely on the ground. He grabbed his sword tightly and smiled. "This is a waist of time. These monsters are easy to beat. We will be done and out in no time". Then he heard Kagome scream. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha turned his head over towards her and saw how one of the demons lifted a giant piece of wood and was about to hit Kagome with it.

"KAGOME" he screamed as he ran towards her. Kagome turned her head the other ways and closed her eyes. She stood in one spot frozen and scared waiting for the worse to happen. Luckily Inuyasha made it on time and with a quick swift he sliced through the demon. The flesh of the demon fell around Kagome as she looked up to see Inuyasha's figure. She smiled and was relieved to be safe thanks to him. After landing from his previous move he ran towards Kagome. He put his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes with worry.

"Are you ok Kagome?" he asked as he also examined her. She smiled at him and stared into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me" she said. He gave her a grin that sent shivers down her spine. Then after making sure she was ok he leaped into the air and continued to slay demons.

Miroku was having a hard time not being able to get rid of too many demons so he extended his arm and undid the beads that sealed his wind tunnel. As he held the chain of bead he warned the others.

"Stay back and head for cover" he yelled. They nodded and moved away.

Sango whistled and Kilala quickly ran towards her. Sango mounted Kilala and unsheathed her small sword getting rid of the demons that got in her way. Shippou who was not to far away was being surrounded by the demons. So Sango rushed over and killed them with her hiraikutsu. Then she grabbed Shippou by his shirt and pulled him up onto Kilala's back. She then waved at Miroku giving him her "ok" to use his wind tunnel. Miroku nodded and unsealed his wind tunnel.

He reinforced the hand he stretched out with his other one as his wind tunnel sucked everything in. The demons were no match for Miroku's Kazaana for they were all being sucked into oblivion. Kagome had not been as lucky to be able to ran fast enough not to get caught. She was caught in the force and she was lifted into the air. Inuyasha kicked the oni he was fighting and rushed towards her rescue. He moved quickly and before anything bad could happen to her he grabbed her by her waist.

He swiftly carried her off bridal style and ran to safety. He ran to a safe distance and hugged Kagome while putting up an arm to cover her and himself from the flying objects heading towards Miroku. His haori flapped vigorously in the wind as did Kagome's Uniform. Miroku's wind tunnel took in every last demon and after all else was cleared he sealed his wind tunnel again with the prayer beads.

The village was partly destroyed and the villagers started to come out of the ruble and the places they took shelter in. Miroku hell on his knees and started to catch his breath. Sango and the rest joined them shortly. She hopped off Kilala and ran towards him. She caught him before falling to the ground and let him rest his head against her chest. He smiled weakly and spoke.

"I'm glad it's over. I see I got a great reward for taking in all of those demons" he said and moved his head slightly brushing his face across Sango's chest with the bit of energy he had left. Sango froze and her eyes flew wide open.

"This is hardly the time" she screamed and slapped him in the face. Then she elbowed his back down to the floor and pinned him there. Shippou looked at Kilala and sighed.

"Poor Miroku" he said jumping of Kilala. Kilala turned back into her small cat form and purred.

Inuyasha brought his arm down and looked down at Kagome. He rested his hand on her waist as he asked about her welfare.

"You ok Kagome?" he asked. Kagome nodded and flashed him a smile. IT was enough to make Inuyasha's stomach flip. Then they walked slowly towards Sango and the others.

After making sure everyone was alright they helped the villagers clear out the destructed parts and give the dead a proper burial. After that the villagers thanked the gang and offered them food and a place to stay for the night. The gang accepted and stayed in a hut that was luckily not really affected by the demons or the Miroku's wind tunnel. They all gathered by the small square with the fire place on the floor used for cooking and rested up. Everyone was tired and they decided to go to bed early. Miroku and Sango slept across Inuyasha and Kagome as usual and Shippou slept next to Kilala's small form. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones awake and they quietly got together in a corner of the hut.

"Thank you for saving me" Kagome said as she got closer to Inuyasha. She rested her head against his shoulder. Inuyasha blushed slightly and tilted his head down in order to rest his head on hers.

"It's nothing Kagome. I wouldn't know what I would do without you" he said earning a small giggle form Kagome. Then she got up and faced him. She looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his check. He looked into her eyes as well and they looked together. She was so beautiful. If only he would have seen it earlier. He was sure they would have a great life together if she accepted to be his mate. He would never let anyone hurt her and he would cherish her.

Kagome caressed his cheek and admired him as well. Gods why did he have to be so handsome? She asked herself. Then he leaned down and gave her a soft gentle kiss. He captured her lips and laid featherlike kissed on them. Then he pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"I won't let anyone or anything harm you Kagome" he said. Kagome nodded and with a big smile fell asleep in his arms. Inuyasha fell asleep shortly after.

Raidon cursed under his breath as he saw the image in the mirror. Apparently his demons were useless and weren't good enough to take on Inuyasha and the others. He would have to go to them himself if he wanted Kagome in his hands and the jewel shard under his power. Raidon waved his hand making the mirror disappear and turn into a light mist. When it vanished he turned around and walked towards the exit of his layer. Lia appeared out of the shadows and asked him what he was up to. Raidon stopped and still giving her his back spoke to her.

"I'm off to get the girl. The demons where of no use to me. Prepare everything and be ready for my return" he said and started walking again.

After Raidon left Lia ran to the big room where the altar was in and formed a mirror with her powers.

"I hope I get through them quickly before my brother can sense it. I just hope I'm not too late" she said as she looked into the image in her mirror. Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping soundly in each other's arms. Lia closed her eyes and placed her finger on the image of Inuyasha. After that Inuyasha fell into a deeper sleep.

END OF CHAPTER.

Well.. I think I got carried away writing. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I will start working on the next as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and for your reviews!


	11. Raidon appears and the battle begins

Hello again! Well I see people like this story and the more reviews I get the faster I will write the next chapter. Wow! 10 already! And there is so much more to go. Anyways I'm just going to keep writing. Please read and review!

LovelyDRLady

I don't own Inuyasha but he doesn't own me either

Chapter 11

Inuyasha fell into deep sleep. He was having that dream again. He tossed and turned slowly on the floor next to Kagome's lain form. All he could see where those weird images in his head.

(In his dreams)

Everything was pitched dark. All he could see was Kikyou. She was wearing her usual kimono and she was standing on a flat surface near the edge of a cliff. He was standing at least 200 feet away from her. She had the look of fright and worry on her face. She held her right hand above her chest with a loose fist while she looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes. He couldn't help but run towards her when he suddenly stopped only 50 feet away from Kikyou when he saw a new figure standing besides her. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kagome. He asked himself if it was possible. Why would she be there? The fact was that it was her standing besides the dead priestess.

"What's going on?" He looked at Kikyou who was now stretching her hand towards him. "Save me Inuyasha" She said as an order to him. He looked back at Kagome who stood near the cliff with tears in her eyes. She blinked them back as took gave a step forward and pleaded Inuyasha to save her. Inuyasha didn't know what to do then suddenly all went black and he could only see Kagome falling into a black abyss. "NO!" was all he could manage to say as he saw her fall….

(END OF DREAM)

Inuyasha woke up abruptly covered in sweat and panting. This wasn't the first time he had this dream and it kept coming back to haunt him. Something weird was going on. He placed his hand over his forehead lifting his bangs. He closed his eyes and caught his breath.

"Why the hell do I keep on having that dream? Seeing Kikyou and Kagome in that situation is so confusing. The though of Kagome falling and getting hurt is too much for me to bear" he said to himself in his thoughts. Inuyasha was truly frustrated at this point.

Kagome rolled over facing the side where Inuyasha once laid. She was still sound asleep. Inuyasha looked over to her and smiled sweetly.

"She is even beautiful in her sleep". He admired her from his position and couldn't help but feel happy. She was so perfect. Then he remembered what happened to her in his dream and the smile was wiped of his face. If something were to happen to Kagome, he didn't know what he would do. But he wouldn't let anything happen. He would never let anyone harm his Kagome.

Inuyasha brushed his index and middle finger across Kagome's cheek. He removed the fallen hair from her eyes and smiled once again. Being worried wouldn't let him think straight o he decided to get some sleep again. But then he heard a little voice inside his head speak out to him.

"Inuyasha" it said. Inuyasha looked around ready to fight who ever was out there. Then he heard the voice again. "Inuyasha" it said again with a hint of worry.

Inuyasha did recognize the voice though. It was the same female voice who told him to take the risk of telling Kagome how he felt. He didn't know where the source was from. Although there wasn't anyone there and he couldn't feel or smell a presence, he knew he wasn't going crazy. The voice continued calling out to him and he decided to listen.

"Inuyasha. Kagome is in danger" said the voice. "You must not let her out of your sight. Protect her. Watch over her" said the voice demandingly.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha. He kept looking around the hut to see if anyone was around. Nothing happened. The voice then replied.

"Listen to me. Please take care of Kagome. She is in great danger. Watch over her" the female voice continued saying. Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion.

"Are you my conscience?" he asked.

Lia was in the lair looking into the mirror. She couldn't believe he just asked her that. Her expression was funny though. Her eyes were wide open and so was her mouth. Then she gained composer and replied.

"No. I'm not your conscience stupid". Inuyasha felt insulted and let out a growl. Lia continued. "Let's just say I'm your guardian angel" said Lia.

Inuyasha let out his famous "Feh" and stood up. "I don't know who the hell you are but cu the crap and show yourself". He grabbed his tetsusaiga and stood before Kagome protectively.

"Inuyasha. Just protect her. Someone is out to get her and he will stop at nothing until he has her. You are the only one who can save her. Choose her" Lia said. Inuyasha was confused but angry at not being able to understand. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a presence. It was the same he felt that time that he found Kagome in a trance. It must have been the same person whose demonic aura was so great. But there was another very familiar scent present. If he didn't know any better he would have said it was-no. It couldn't be. But he couldn't be mistaken about the first. Then Lia screamed her last words.

"It's too late. He's already on you. I've showed you what will happen if you don't be careful. What ever you do, protect Kagome. Choose her" said Lia as her voice vanished from Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha looked around and yelled out.

"Wait! Don't leave!" he said. "Shit! It's too late" he said with his tetsusaiga still in hand. He transformed his sword back and put it in his sheath. Something was about to happen.

The image in Lia's mirror faded and turned to black. She was no longer able to use her powers for her brother would notice. She tried to warn him with the dream she made him have. She had been giving him hints of what would happen. This way he would prevent the horrible things that would come to Kagome. She sat before the altar and stood in silence for a while.

"I hope Inuyasha is able to defeat my brother. If not, who knows what devious calamities will occur". Lia put her head down and closed her eyes. She would pray that everything went fine.

Inuyasha's yelling woke everyone one up. Everyone looked at Inuyasha sleepily.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" asked Kagome sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a jewel shard. Kagome froze and then looked outside. Inuyasha moved towards the door and everyone else got up form their slumber.

"Do you feel that demonic aura?" asked Miroku as he looked over to Sango. Sango nodded. She then grabbed her hiraikutsu and passed Miroku's staff to him.

"I do. If I'm not mistaken it is similar or the same as the one we felt not too long ago" she said. Inuyasha looked at the too and spoke.

"I could also tell it's the same person. Something weird just happened. I had a warning. I was told to protect Kagome at all costs" he said as he looked towards her. She was sitting on the floor with her legs to the side. She looked confused. She placed her hand above her chest and looked into his eyes.

"I can also feel a scared jewel shard. It's different from the other one's I feel" she said looking down to the floor trying to concentrate. Shippou leaped over onto her shoulder and spoke.

"How so Kagome?" Everyone listened with great attention.

"It's dark. I can feel it has been corrupted" she said as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes again. It made him worried. Something was up and with the warning he just received he knew Kagome was in danger. Then screams where heard in the village again. Everyone rushed outside the hut to see something that stopped them on their tracks.

The parts of the village they helped clean out turned into a wreck again. There were corpses of the villagers all over the floor. The blood shed was great. People screamed and ran in every direction trying to escape whatever had caused the mess. In the middle of all the commotion was a big blue orb. The orb let out light and some sort of energy into the environment. The gang watched closely and after the people cleared the sight Inuyasha stepped forward. He has a tight grip of his sword but waited for the thing to show itself. Everyone stood behind with their weapons in check ready to attack at any moment.

"What and who the hell are you" yelled Inuyasha.

The orb kept floating in the air until suddenly a figure began to form. It started to walk out of the orb and show itself. Then he appeared. Raidon stood in the air in his glory. He wore the same kimono form before. All white much like Sesshomaru's but with blue. He had a royal blue sash around his waist. He had a think yet big armor on his shoulders as well. Everyone looked amazed. He looked like a hard opponent.

"I am Raidon. I'm an incubus and I'm here for her" he said as he pointed at Kagome.

Kagome froze. Her memories kicked back again. She closed her eyes and remembered that time she was in a trance. That demon standing before her was… he was that incubus Raidon. The same one she had seen in her dream. Why the hell did he want her? Inuyasha didn't like what he heard. He moved in front of Kagome placing an arm before her. He would be damned if this asshole hurt her. Raidon smirked and spoke.

"I see. Obviously you will put up a fight. Is that girl that dear to you?" he asked.

Kagome blushed a bit and that caused everyone else to look at Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku and Shippou smiled inwardly knowing that they had indeed shared something earlier and were in love. Inuyasha barked back at him.

"Kagome is my mate. Of course she means something. She means everything to and I will not let you take her" he said. Kagome blushed even more as the others looked at her surprised. Raidon laughed out loud annoying the hell out of Inuyasha.

"Well then. There is more reason for me to want her. But are you certain she means everything to you?" he asked slyly.

Inuyasha didn't understand why he insisted. What was he planning and what the hell did he want with his Kagome. Inuyasha suddenly felt the other presence. He sniffed the air and caught that familiar scent.

"Could it be that this demon had Kik-" Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Raidon as he spoke.

"Well if she means everything to you I guess I can dispose of this one" he said as he pulled Kikyou out by the arm. Everyone's mouth flew open. Kikyou looked weak. Her skin was even paler than it usually was and her eyes were nearly shut. She couldn't handle the weight of herself and she collapsed on the floor. Inuyasha took a step forward and extended his hand towards Kikyou. Then he ran towards her and the others yelled out.

"Inuyasha don't! it's a trap!" they said but he ignored them. Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly. She made a loose fist and she placed her hand over her heart. It was sadly shattering into pieces. He had told he loved her yet he was still dwelling in the past over Kikyou. The felt tears of anger and sadness start to form in her eyes but she pushed them back and kept them in check.

Inuyasha reached Kikyou but once he took a step forwards a barrier surrounding her repelled him sending him flying into the air. He landed near by with a great force. Inuyasha groaned and lifted himself up. Inuyasha was angry. He would rip that demons head off and bring Kikyou to safety.

Raidon laughed aloud again pissing Inuyasha and the others off some more. He stopped and then went serious again.

"Do you think that a half breed such as yourself can penetrate my barrier. You fool! I will do this then. You give me that girl- he pointed to Kagome- and I shall give you this wretch" he said. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and it broke his heart. She was in pain. He could tell it hurt more than any wound could. Her eyes showed it all. He looked down trying to avoid her gaze of sadness and got up once again.

"I make don't negotiate with scum" he said. Inuyasha took out his tetsusaiga and it transformed. He plunged toward Raidon and jumped in the air.

"Prepare to die" Inuyasha said yelling as he flew through the air. Inuyasha swung once he was going down but Raidon moved swiftly and evaded his swing. Inuyasha followed Raidon. Raidon would avoid Inuyasha's moves with ease and unsheathed his own sword. Raidon and Inuyasha's sword touched each other making Inuyasha face Raidon. Raidon smirked as Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Face it Inuyasha. You love that other girl Kikyou. Give me Kagome willingly for intend to make her my bride and mate. She will bear my offspring giving them invincible power" he said.

Inuyasha growled and pushed Raidon back.

"Not in your life" was his response. They kept fighting with their swords. The sound of the metal against each other continued.

Sango and Miroku decided to intervene and ran towards Raidon. Kagome and Shippou on the other hand ran towards Kikyou. Kagome ran through the barrier but Shippou wasn't so lucky. He flew back and fell on the ground. Kagome didn't notice and she swung one of Kikyou' arms around her neck and placed one hand on Kikyou's back. She lifted her weight and Kikyou's eyes flew open. She looked at Kagome who was having a hard enough time and spoke.

"Kagome" she said. Kagome looked at her. "Run. Go away" she said. Kagome was surprised but she refused to listen.

"No! are you crazy? I can't leave you here with that demon. Who knows what he will try against us" Kagome said. "Know try to walk so we can go back into the hut where it's safe."

"No. I know where we can go" Kikyou said. The soul collectors finally came towards her and lifted both Kagome and Kikyou into the air and flew off into the night.

Sango saw and decided to follow instead of fighting Raidon.

"Miroku. I'm going to follow Kikyou and Kagome" she said before she took off on Kilala. Miroku nodded and kept running after Inuyasha and Raidon.

Raidon Punched Inuyasha the stomach making him fall back. Raidon then stepped on his chest and laughed.

Half breeds are of no good use. You would suit my sister well but even I wouldn't let a poor excuse of a demon to wed my kind no matter how useless the lot of you are" he said and laughed again causing Inuyasha to growl. "Well I have no other plans for you so I will spare your life. You can keep Kikyou if you please. Kagome is now mine for the taking".

Raidon stepped back and the blue misty orb that he had appeared from consumed him and took off. It went in the direction that Kagome had gone. Inuyasha quickly got up with help from Miroku who caught up to them.

"We have to hurry Miroku. Only god knows what he will do to them" said Inuyasha panting. Miroku nodded and they took off.


	12. The worse mistake

HI guys! Here is the next chapter. I just want to take a moment and thank the reviewers. Special shout out to thepersonalbastard. Thanks for your instructive criticism and for you support. Now back to the story since I know u have been waiting for it. Love ya!

The one and only LovelyDRLady

Ok guys… I'm coming up with this thing of mine. Do you have any suggestions on how to make me not own Inuyasha funny? Email me and I will put it on my stories.

I DON"T OWN INUYASHA PEOPLE. I WOULD IF I COULD BUT I CAN"T SO I WON'T

Chapter 12

Kagome and Kikyou walked as fast as they could through the forest where Kikyou's soul collectors dropped them and left to look for souls to feed Kikyou. Kagome's heart was racing. She was so scared. What if Raidon found them? The mere thought of what he might do sent chills down her spine. She had to get herself and Kikyou to safety. Kikyou looked at Kagome all the way. She was so confused.

"Why is this girl saving me?" she asked herself in her thoughts. "After all I've done to her she is kind to me. I feel no remorse towards my actions or kind sentiments towards this girl yet she helps me none the less" she said. She looked at Kagome and spoke.

"Leave me Kagome. I'm sure that I can handle the demon for a little while. It will give Inuyasha time to rescue me and then I will be on my way" she said. Kagome only ignored her.

Kagome continued walking fast supporting Kikyou's weight as they walked through some thick bushes. Suddenly Kagome tripped on a branch and fell bringing Kikyou down with her. Kagome opened her eyes after her fall. She had small scratches and she had been scratched and fell a little too hard causing a small cut above her temple. A small stream of blood traveled down. Kagome winced in pain but supported her weight on her elbows. She looked at Kikyou who fell close to her. Kagome crawled up to her and sat next to her form. Kikyou's hair covered her face. Kagome brushed it to the side and tried to lift her up finding it too hard.

"Come on Kikyou you must get up. That demon is sure to follow us" she said trying to pick her up. Kikyou pushed herself up with her arms a bit and looked at Kagome. Once they made eye contact she nodded and got up with Kagome's help. Later Kikyou spoke to Kagome and pointed to the direction they were following earlier before there fall.

"Continue in this path. It leads to a cave where we can take shelter" she said. Kagome nodded and kept walking.

As they continued she began to think to herself.

"I hope Inuyasha and the others are fine"

After walking through a thick path of bushes Kagome and Kikyou found themselves at least 500 feet away from a cliff. The wind blew fiercely against the night moving Kagome's hair and clothes into the wind as well as Kikyou's. Kagome looked towards her side but saw nothing but the edges of the cliff. Kagome then looked at Kikyou.

"Are you sure it's this way?" she asked. Kikyou looked at her surroundings. Then she spoke still with her arm over Kagome's neck and trying to support her weight.

"As I was wondering about these forests I though I could remember my way around. I was wrong" she said. Kagome was about to turn when she suddenly saw a blue orb appear before them. It was 300 feet away from them but it was so bright and big they could see as if it were right in front of them. Raidon appeared form the blue orb and laughed.

"Poor girls, neither of you have your loved one to save you. But I will make this interesting for everyone. I do want Kagome for my plans but as I see Kikyou can be valuable to me as well. I shall let Inuyasha make the decision for me" he said and laughed. He felt Inuyasha's presence close from him and smirked.

"He's already here. Well lets finish this off" he said. As he turned around Inuyasha got there accompanied by the rest of the gang. He had his testuaiga in hand and he was growling in anger. The others stood behind him. Miroku held his prayer beads in hand ready to release his wind tunnel in any moment. Sango held her hiraikotsu ready just in case while Shippou stood behind her leg in fear. Kagome smiled to se him ok and ready to save her.

"Inuyasha!" she said relived. Kagome let go of Kikyou and took a step forward. Kikyou moved to the side.

"Kagome…Kikyou" he said. Then he looked at Raidon who moved next to them. Raidon laughed and spoke.

"Well. I have no time to spare and no desire to extend this any further. Raidon pointed towards the Mikos.

"I need one of the both for my plans. Now which one will it be-he pointed at Kikyou- the dead priestess or- he pointed at Kagome- the reincarnation?" he asked.

Sango took a step forward and yelled at the demon.

"Leave them both alone" she said. Then she swung her boomerang towards the demon.

Raidon stood still and formed a barrier around him. Once Sango's hiraikotsu reached him, the boomerang was repelled by the barrier and flew back at her. The boomerang hit Sango hard knocking her down and making her slide across the ground.

"Sango!" said the monk as he watched with wide eyes. He secured the beads and ran towards her side. Shippou followed as well.

Miroku took Sango in his arms. She had lost consciousness from the blow. Miroku looked back at Raidon with anger.

"You bastard" he said only causing him to laugh once again.

"Hahaha. That's what she gets fro trying to interfere" he said.

Inuyasha firmly grabbed his sword and was ready to attack.

"Son of a bitch! I'm tired of your games. Hand them both over now or suffer the consequence" he said. Raidon only stood and spoke.

"Choose once and for all Inuyasha. Don't make me choose for you" he said. "I will dispose of one and hand her to you. That way you no longer have to struggle between them" he said. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and stood angrily. What was he to do?

Inuyasha analyzed the situation. He would have to think if he was going to save the two from this demon. Kikyou was positioned to his far left. She stood on a flatter part of the edge of cliff. She looked tired and weak. Her Kimono was dirty and a bit torn. She then made eye contact with him. She had the look of fright and worry on her face. She held her right hand above her chest with a loose fist while she looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes. Inuyasha ran towards her but stopped only 50 feet away from her when he looked to his right. Kagome looked relived that he had stopped but she looked scared and worried. Inuyasha looked at her now. She looked weak as well. She was hurt and bleeding form a scratch on her temple. Her eyes showed sadness and hurt. She stood still though. Both her hands were to her sides. Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

He looked back at Kikyou who was now stretching her hand towards him. She then encouraged him to save her.

"Inuyasha… save me" she said more as and order than a plea. "I can help you find the jewel. I can heal those wounds that keep you tied to this worthless world. Save me and I will make us happy. We will go away from all of this" she said.

Then Inuyasha looked too Kagome's side. His memories kicked back and he realized it was all what had happened in his dream.

(Flash back to his dream)

He looked at Kikyou who was now stretching her hand towards him. "Save me Inuyasha" She said as an order to him. He looked back at Kagome who stood near the cliff with tears in her eyes. She blinked them back as took gave a step forward and pleaded Inuyasha to save her. Inuyasha didn't know what to do then suddenly all went black and he could only see Kagome falling into a black abyss. "NO!" was all he could manage to say as he saw her fall….

(End of flashback to dream)

Inuyasha realized that if he didn't do something he would loose the woman he loved the most but he had to figure out how to save the one who he swore to protect as well. Kagome stood still. Tears started to form in her eyes. She took a step forward and placed a hand over her heart.

"Inuyasha! Help me please! I love you and you said you loved me too. Inuyasha we can work things out and beat this demon. Don't abandon me please" she said. Her tears started to stream down her face. "Inuyasha I love you… help me please" she said as she looked down.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He constantly looked from Kikyou to Kagome. Raidon was growing impatient and spoke.

"Decide at once for my patience is running out" he said. Then Raidon stretched his hand towards the two girls. He had used his power to move the earth under their feet. The cliff's ground started to shake and crack. Then some parts of the ground flew up in elevation as some of the other parts fell into the darkness that was at the cliff's fall. Kagome fell on the floor as the ground she once stood on kept moving upward. Kikyou fell down as well as the ground she had stood on fell down. Inuyasha's first reaction was to save her.

"Kikyou" he said and grabbed her hand before she fell. Then he hauled her towards the safer land where Miroku, Sango and Shippou were. The he realized with horror the mistake he had committed. Since he reacted without thinking now Kagome was at Raidon's mercy.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with endless tears falling down her eyes. He had chose Kikyou over her. That ment he still loved her more. Suddenly Raidon appeared next to Kagome. He laughed and spoke.

"Inuyasha has come to a decision. He saved Kikyou and now you are mine" he said.

Inuyasha let go of Kikyou and ran towards Kagome but he stopped when the ground fell into the abyss. So did the ground Kagome was on. Raidon laughed and disappeared into the darkness of the fall as Kagome's body fell into the dark abyss as well.

Inuyasha looked over the edge of the ground of the cliff and saw Kagome fall into the darkness. She had her hand out towards him as she kept falling.

"NOOOO! KAGOME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs in disbelief and she finally disappeared into the abyss.

Lia closed her eyes as she saw Kagome's falling image in the mirror and then the heart brake and regret in Inuyasha's expression. She had warned the idiot through his dreams but he still committed the mistake of saving Kikyou. Poor Kagome. She would now have to wed her brother Raidon and bear his child to make an heir to the incubus race. Raidon would use Kagome only until she had the child and then he'd kill her. Lia's heart fell sad. Lia covered the space where her heart was and shook her head form side to side.

"Poor Kagome" she said as her tears started to flow down her cheeks. "She was my only hope as well."


	13. Inuyasha's goodbye and Lia's hello

Hello readers. Well this is where I consider that the story gets good. I have been busy because I'm moving to Florida and I'm packing but I'm gathering ideas to continue the story. I want to tank you guys for reviewing and your ideas. Again if you have ideas of how to me not own Inuyasha funny let me know! Well that's all for now. Continue reading. Bye!

Lovely Dr Lady

Je ne possède pas Inuyasha (you may not know French but u do know what I said)

Chapter 13

Inuyasha was in shock. How could he have been so stupid? How in hell did he let this happen? Shippou couldn't believe his eyes either. His mouth hung open but no words came out. Tears ran freely down his little plump cheeks. He loved Kagome like a mother and she was gone. The sight of her falling from a cliff into the nothingness of the night into a demon's grasp was unbearable. He cried his little heart out in disbelief. Then he turned to Inuyasha. He ran to him crushing his little body against Inuyasha's form and started punching him weakly.

"How could you Inuyasha? After all she has done for you! Kagome loved you and you repay her by choosing Kikyou" the little Kitsune said.

Inuyasha was on his knees with his head down. Tears were forming and about to drop from his golden eyes. Inuyasha closed his eyes and started banging his fist against the ground.

"How can I be so stupid" he said to himself. Inuyasha felt Shippou lifted away from him and turned his head. He saw Miroku with Shippou in hand. He had laid Sango to rest on Kilala and put Shippou down. Then he looked back at Inuyasha with anger in his eyes.

"How dare you let Kagome down like that? I know you can't leave Kikyou alone just like that but to pick her over Kagome who has done far more than her is just too much" he yelled. Inuyasha got up and tried to defend himself.

"I didn't choose Kikyou" he said. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Like hell you didn't" Miroku spat out. Inuyasha made a fist and spoke back to Miroku.

"I did it out of impulse. I didn't choose Kikyou on purpose" he said. Kikyou who was on the side walked to Inuyasha and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that Inuyasha. You chose to save me over that girl" she said. Inuyasha moved her hand away from him. The he looked into her cold eyes.

Inuyasha didn't mean to save her. It hurt him to face the truth but he didn't want to save Kikyou. It was reflex. It was just a mistake. He meant to save the women he truly loved and not the one he though he once did. Now the woman he wanted to make his mate-no- the woman who he needed to become his everything was gone. The thought of Raidon claming Kagome as his own to have her bear his child made him quiver. Inuyasha looked down to the floor and spoke to Kikyou.

"I did love you Kikyou. But that was so long ago. Kagome has changed me into a much better person and I fell in love with her instantly" he said. Kikyou was angry. That girl replaced her quickly and healed the wounds intended for her to mend. That girl was dearer to Inuyasha than his life itself.

"When I saved you it was mere reflex. I don't mean to sound cruel Kikyou. I swore to protect you and I have thus far. But my Kagome is my responsibility and more than that she is my dearest friend. I love her Kikyou and now I have to make everything right. I saved your life" he said but Kikyou interrupted him.

"So I owe you now Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head and looked up to her once again.

"No. I just ask for a favor in return. Leave me alone for good. In my eyes I only see one person. That person is lively, full of compassion, love, happiness and she has the power to make everything better no matter the circumstance. That person is Kagome. I have to save and make everything right. I will find her at any cost. So please Kikyou" he said. He looked at Miroku who gave him a supporting smile and a nod. Inuyasha looked forward to Kikyou who as sad and angry but there was nothing he could do about that.

Kilala came around with Sango still on her back with Shippou as well. Inuyasha and Miroku walked back into the forest leaving Kikyou to her thoughts. Kikyou fell to her knees and stretched one hand out towards Inuyasha's disappearing figure. She pleaded him to come back but he was strong and he continued to walk away. Kikyou didn't know what exactly was happening. Tears fell down her cheeks and she immediately brushed them away.

"I feel as if my soul were taken away. I love him so much yet I despise him. Face it" she said with a sob. "-He loves that copy of me and there is nothing I can do. If I were to perish my entire soul would reunite with hers and my existence shall no longer be. I give up. At least that way I will be in his heart even if it means forming a small part of that girl" she said.

Kikyou's soul collectors re appeared. The rushed to her side with plenty of souls for her to feed on but Kikyou rejected them and wiped her tears.

"No. I shall no longer feed on the souls of innocent people to walk on this earth. It's meaningless to me now. Inuyasha professed his love for that girl and I decided to form a part of her. My existence shall be remembered always and I know that a small part of me will live on through that girl" she said. The soul collectors floated away leaving Kikyou alone.

Kikyou closed her eyes and gave a small smile. It was the first time she felt relieved and happy that she would leave her clay body and move on in piece. She opened her hands and separated her fingers forming an open circle with her hands. Kikyou's body began to glow. Suddenly the souls that where inside Kikyou floated out of her body. When she was left without a soul in her body she collapsed.

Her hair flew as she fell and she lifted her hand. She took one last look at the world as her very life was being vanquished. Once she fell on the floor she closed her eyes and smiled once again. For once in her life she would be in one piece and at rest. Her clay body shattered in pieces and turned into dust. A strong wind came and blew the dust away.

Kagome felt her person pulse. She felt a strong presence within her and for a strange reason she felt complete. Her energy was back and her heart began to beat at a steady pace. She opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. She was laying on a futon. She lifted herself up and saw that she was in a secluded space. Candles lit up the small room she was in. There was nothing in the room but he futon she laid in and the candles. She stood up and noticed she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore. She stood up and saw her beautiful gown. Kagome wore a semi reveling outfit yet it was elegant for those times.

It consisted of a White and baby blue kimono with lots and lots of beads on it. The base color was white and the golden and blue beads where woven into a beautiful oriental pattern. The kimono's neck line was very low. It was more ff the shoulder and it showed a bit of cleavage. The front of the kimono was short. It covered her till her knees and the back end was much longer. The back had a little tail. It had the same beaded pattern in the hem of the kimono. On her waist she wore a thick belt that was baby blue with white and gold beads and gems.

Kagome wore some kind of closed sandals. Her toes were exposed and the straps crisscrossed on her foot while the straps were lace up. The end made a small bow with a matching white fabric to her dress. Kagome looked beautiful. She was just wondering why they had changed her. Suddenly she felt someone walk into the room she was in. She saw a girl appear. She was almost the same height as Kagome and she had the nicest shade of green eyes she had ever seen besides Kouga. She wore a white oriental Kimono with the same patter of beads on the hem of her dress and the only sleeve she had. Her hair was black and very long. Then Kagome noticed what seems like lightning marks on the side of her eyes. She had to be a demon regardless of her very human appearance. Kagome took a couple of steps back and gasped.

Lia sensed the fear Kagome was transmitting. Lia smiled sweetly trying to me kind to Kagome and then she spoke.

"You look lovely Kagome" she said and continued smiling. "I'm glad you turned out fine". Kagome felt a bit relaxed.

"How does she know my name" She said to herself. "I wonder who she is". As if Lia heard her question she responded.

"Don't be scared of me. I wouldn't dream of hurting you. I'm Lia. I dressed you and I have taken care of you since you got here" she said. Kagome looked at her curiously. Then Lia tried to break the ice.

"It's a shame your friends can't see you" she said. Then she realized what she said and covered her mouth. Kagome looked to the floor and her eyes became to fog up. She was in the middle of no where because Inuyasha had chosen to save Kikyou and practically hand her over to a dangerous demon. Kagome sat back on her futon careless of everything surrounding her. Lia took a couple of steps forwards and stood before Kagome. Kagome looked up at her with a bit of fear still in her but Lia helped her relax.

"I'm not a bad demon as weird as that sounds" she said. Kagome relaxed a little as Lia continued.

'This may sound weird but I have been watching you. I've been trying to warn you about Raidon and his schemes" she said. Kagome looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity and pity in them. She was being honest and Kagome could tell she was trying to make the best of the situation she was in.

"How do you know about me?" asked Kagome. Lia sat next to Kagome in the futon. She bent her legs to the side and folded her hands neatly on her laps.

"Well, I've been hearing quite a lot about you and a half demon that look for jewel shards. Once Raidon caught interest in you I knew something was up. Once I knew what he was up to I tried to warn you guys through Inuyasha. You see I am too an incubus" she said. Kagome was a bit surprised to hear about her demon routes but something told her there was much more to her.

"I'm a half demon" she said and smiled at Kagome. Kagome was startled.

"A half demon?" she asked.

"Yes" replied Lia. "It's hard being one but I have accepted what I am and it doesn't make me any less of a person although I'm treated as such by my brother" she said. She saw Kagome tilt her head a bit and she smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. I'm Raidon's sister…well half sister that is".

Kagome gave her a compassionate look. Inuyasha was too a half demon and rejected from both parties. It must have been so hard for her. Just like that little bat demon girl Kiori that Inuyasha saved.

"It must have been hard for you" said Kagome as she placed a supportive hand on Lia's shoulder. Lia looked at Kagome a little surprised. This girl was very nice. She didn't discriminate her like everyone else had. Lia nodded and replied.

"It has been hard. My brother doesn't make it any easier you know" she said. Kagome nodded understanding her completely. She had witnessed Inuyasha's fights with Sesshomaru plenty of times and heard of the stories Inuyasha told her. Kagome stopped herself and felt sad. She couldn't stop thinking about him even after he… Kagome fought back some tears and pushed those thoughts behind. She wanted to hear about Lia.

"You see half demons aren't accepted by anyone. Demons think of us as inferior because we lack the same power full demons do. Humans on the other hand see us as a menace and different" said Lia. She put her head down and continued. "It wasn't always like this. My father was a strong Incubus. Royalty as a matter of fact. But my father abandoned his evil ways when he met my mother. He even refused to his heirloom to be with my mother. The incubus race was appalled and didn't accept the union. They were in constant fights over it. Then I was born. Raidon is several years older than I am but that was never why he didn't like me. It was just the fact that I was a half demon. Once we were all banned by the demons my family lived peacefully in the woods. Raidon, being the full demon he is, detested living with us. He said that father was weak and my mother was no good. He never cared for me as a sister or as anything. I was just a burden to him" she said angrily. She made a small fist and closed her eyes fighting the tears who were threatening to fall.

Kagome felt bad for her. She could tell he had been through so much. Kagome placed a hand over her hearts and with the other she patted Lia's shoulder. Lia lifted her eyes at Kagome who was being very supportive. Kagome gave a small nod and Lia continued. Lia nodded as well and gained her composure.

"Then everything came down. My mother was killed by demons that my father battled off. We tried to save her but the she didn't make it till morning. My father was crushed" Lia's tears were forming again. "He was so weak at that time. He had also pledged he would not use his demon powers to kill and because of it he perished as well. Me and Raidon were left alone. My brother swore he wouldn't die such a stupid way. He swore he would become a powerful demon and have an honorable demon family. He swore never to be week like my father was" said Lia.

"So what does he want with me?" asked Kagome. "He mentioned a child, our child. That would make the baby a half demon" she said. Lia quickly replied.

"Indeed it would be a half demon but it would be very powerful. My brother is not weak and you most certainly aren't either. You can also see the jewel shards" she said. Kagome's mouth flew open. She pointed at Lia surprised.

"How did you know that?" she asked. Lia laughed and then looked at Kagome who grew a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I'm surprised you aren't aware of you popularity. There is word of a priestess who looks a lot like the dead priestess Kikyou. She is searching for jewel shards and travels with her companions. A demon slayer, a monk, a kitsune and the infamous Inuyasha. Isn't that so?" she said. Kagome gave her an affirming nod. Lia smiled and giggled a bit again.

"I also know you came to these regions in search of rumors of jewel shards" she said. Kagome tilted her head once again.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I made up the rumor intentionally. That way I would lure you" she said proudly since her plan worked. Kagome stood up angrily and yelled at Lia.

"So you used that to get me here? To hand me to your brother?" she asked. Lia shook her head and replied.

"Of course not Kagome! I would never want to hurt you. I did it so I could personally warn you about my brother and I wanted your help to escape from him. Once my brother saw you were here my plan went all wrong. He took advantage of the situation and even sent demons to test your strength. I tried warning Inuyasha in his dreams but at the moment where he could have made a difference-" she said but stopped. Kagome held her hand out motioning her to keep silence.

Lia understood and stood silent. There was a long period of silence between the girls. Kagome looked to the floor as Lia looked steadily at Kagome. Then Kagome lifted her head and her eyes met Lia's.

"What is going to happen to me if I'm not rescued?" Kagome asked seriously.

"Raidon's plan to make you his bride and bear his child takes place. You become like my sister and will forever live the worse life ever. But if a certain group of people came you would-" Lia was interrupted by footsteps down the hall of the cave.

Lia stood up and looked back at Kagome. Kagome stood still as Lia gave her a nervous look. It was surely Raidon who was about to check on Kagome. Lia would have to leave her soon and she knew it. Kagome stood and took Lia's hand as she was about to run out the entrance. She looked back at Kagome who had a worried look in her eye. Lia gave her a compassionate look.

"Don't worry. I won't let him harm you. I'll stay very close by to check up" she said. She let loose form Kagome's grip and disappeared into the darkness of the cave's hall. Kagome took steps back as she heard the footsteps get closer. Then Raidon appeared.


	14. The Plan: Raidon's recipe for disaster

Well well guys I've noticed that some of you are not very happy with the decision making of the characters. Well that's the point! If he picked Kagome like that would there be more to this romance/ action fic? If he beat Raidon so easily there would be no point in making it a cool action fic you know. So just wait a couple of more chapters because I'm not going to make this story too long. I want to be straight and into the point with this story and with the summary. By the way I'm very angry at you for not really reviewing so the less you review the less I write 0 (Thepersonal Bastard must hate me right now…) so anyways here is the next chappie. Enjoy!

LovelyDRLady

I DONT OWN INUYASHA BUT ITS OK. I HAD SUBWAYS FOR LUNCH

CHAPTER 14

Kagome couldn't help but tremble a little. She didn't know the true intentions of that demon. Sure his sister had given her a fair warning of what his plans were but she didn't know what way he would actually take forth with his plans. So Kagome did what she thought would give her a safe distance from Raidon. She stepped back from him until her back reached the wall. Raidon stepped forward. He gave Kagome a mischievous grin and stopped right before her.

Kagome began to panic. She looked form side to side to see what she could do. Raidon immediately grabbed Kagome's chin forcing her to look at him. Kagome's chocolate eyes locked with Raidon's emerald eyes. He could sense every bit of fear inside her and it did nothing but amuse him. He smiled wickedly at her and finally spoke.

"You are indeed beautiful Kagome. I have no doubt that you shall be satisfactory to my plans. We shall bear a very good looking and strong half breed. Unfortunately he must be a half breed but with me as his sire I'm sure he will stand out from the crowd for being powerful and great. I have so much more to offer than that half breed Natasha" he said and laughed.

Kagome was annoyed and scared. She grabbed Raidon's hand with both of hers and tried to remove them from her person. She struggled a little. Raidon's grip on her chin was very strong to her amusement. Then she spoke.

"Unfortunately for you I have no intention of bearing your child" she said. Raidon's smile faded as soon as her words reached his ears. He looked dead straight into her eyes and started to hurt Kagome with his grip. Kagome's eyes grew wide. She tried harder to make him let go but her efforts were useless. Kagome closed an eye and winced in pain. Raidon then closed the distance between them and placed his face inches away from hers. This made Kagome nervous as well.

"Listen and listen well Kagome. You will bear my heir whether you like it or not" he said as he kept closing the distance between their faces slowly. "Even if I have to force myself on you" he said.

Kagome's eyes shot wide up once again. He would rape her if she didn't do it willingly. But she couldn't. She would never do such a thing. This bastard was about to do horrible things to her and there was nothing she can do but fight all she could. Raidon's lips touched hers. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to push him off with her hands against his chest. When she saw that he was too strong Kagome bit Raidon's lower lip and slapped him very hard in the face.

Raidon stepped back and released her. He touched his lip then looked down and saw the blood Kagome drew. He then looked up at Kagome with anger. Kagome stood still and serious. Obviously it would be hard to get this girl to bear his child but he would no matter what. He grinned making Kagome angrier.

"My little girl is feisty. I find that intriguing" he said. Kagome gritted her teeth and spat at him.

"You repulsive bastard. Don't you dare try anything stupid like that again. I swear I will end your life next time you do" she said angrily. Raidon laughed and decided to walk out of her room. Before he was already out of the room he turned back with a serious expression and spoke.

"You will be mine Kagome. Our wedding ceremony will be held in two days time. I recommend that you follow it willingly for it will not be a good site if you refuse me" he said. He started to walk away but Kagome just wouldn't have it his way.

"I will never marry you Raidon. You are nothing but scum. What makes you think I would ever take you as a husband?" she asked angrily. Raidon turned around to face Kagome.

"And who do you have in mind to wed?" he retorted. "Inuyasha?" Raidon chuckled loudly making Kagome really silent. She knew what came next.

"Inuyasha chose Kikyou over you Kagome. He loves that dead woman. It's a pity that he abandoned you for her because your powers are far grater. I guess it was all for the best because I have you know" he said happily. He then turned his back on Kagome and walked out of the room.

Kagome fell on her knees as she put her arms out looking down to the floor. Her hair fell down from her sides and her bangs covered her eyes from showing any expression whatsoever. The room was dead silent. Nothing was heard in the hall either. Kagome was left in company of her thoughts. Her thoughts were no longer good to have or be left to.

"He's right. Inuyasha did abandon me. I'm such a fool" she admitted to herself. "I will never be saved from this horrid marriage. There is nothing left for me to do but give in or call out for good" she said.

Kagome's thoughts started to race. If she married Raidon she would be with child very soon. That creature would be a menace to everything in his or her surroundings. Not to mention but her friends would be in danger as well as herself. But if she refused she would surely die. Buts he could always kill her-"Kagome stopped her train of thought. "Why would I want to do such a thing to myself? There has to be another way. She would never take the coward's way out. She wouldn't marry Raidon and she would escape from his lair. All he had to do was wait for a plan and wait for the opportunity.

Inuyasha and the others woke up the next day ready to find Kagome. A day had elapsed from the time that Kagome was taken from them. Kagome's absence was hard on everyone. No one knew what to do and there was nothing but bitterness between all of them. The group would constantly fight and they had no idea where to start looking. But they all came to the conclusion that fighting wouldn't solve anything so they started to think together and search.

Inuyasha was on the floor on all fours. He was sniffing the ground trying to catch Kagome's scent. He sniffed around while the others stared at him. Inuyasha suddenly caught a familiar scent. It wasn't Kagome's but it was a female's. He stood up and stood still. The gang saw this and looked around. Sango grabbed her boomerang but saw Inuyasha place his open hand to his side indicating her not to move. She nodded and stood still.

"Someone is here" Inuyasha said. The others looked at each other and then around. They felt a presence of a demon.

The sun shined through the spaces between the tree branches bended with the wind. Some leaves flew about as the light wind blew. Inuyasha's long silver hair moved slightly with the wind as did Sango's. Miroku places his hand in front of his face trying to block out the sun's rays to see the figure that was now appearing before them.

A girl with long black hair appeared from the sun's rays. She wore a white one sleeved gown with beaded oriental patterns. She looked like a regular noblewoman of that era but she had strange lightning marks on her temples. She also gave of the scent of a demon but she seemed so nice and tranquil. This was all too strange and confusing.

"Kagome is safe for now Inuyasha" the girl said. "I'm currently taking care of her but she needs to be rescued now".

Inuyasha tensed up. She had just mentioned Kagome. She knew who they were and most of all she was helping Kagome. Shippou climbed onto Sango's shoulder and spoke while the others looked at the girl.

"Who are you" he asked. The girl smiled and looked at the cute fuzzy tailed fox demon.

"My name is Lia. I'm an incubus demon" she said. She gave Shippou a smile but that didn't put anyone at ease. Once they heard the words "Incubus demon" they all frowned and were ready to attack no matter how peacefully the demon had approached them. Lia got scared and took a couple of steps back. She placed her hand close to her mouth in fear. Her eyes grew wider as Miroku and Sango's eyes grew cold and hateful. They were ready to barge towards her till Inuyasha spoke.

"Don't harm her. She is a good half demon" he said. Everyone gasped and looked at Inuyasha.

"Half demon you say?" asked Miroku. Then he looked back to Lia. She was standing still looking a bit scared. He then looked back at Inuyasha.

"Yeah. She warned me about Kagome being kidnapped in my dreams. She means no harm" he said calmly. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a huge pain in his head. Shippou had jumped in the air and drop kicked Inuyasha in the head. He held his head for a couple of minutes and heard Shippou talk.

"So you mean to say that this girl warned you about Kagome's abduction ad you still let that demon take her away?" he asked yelling loudly. Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears in pain form all the yelling. Then he turned back at Shippou and gave him a death glare.

"Why I ought to-" was all he said when he say Miroku walk past him quickly to reach Lia's side. When he turned around he saw Miroku on one knee holding Lia's hand. Lia took a step back and was startled by the monks actions.

He looked up into her beautiful green eyes and locked them together into a gaze with his blue ones. He gave Lia the most debonair of smiles and spoke.

"My you are a beautiful lady. Thank you for trying to help my brainless friend Inuyasha with our beloved Kagome. As a token of my gratitude I would gladly chose you to bear my child" he said. Once he finished he felt a blow on his head. His eyes closed and his tears were coming out. Sango had stroked him in the head with her boomerang. She stood there with it in her hands and closed her eyes angrily.

"It's hardly the time to be practicing your ways of a lecher monk" she said. Miroku let o of Lia's hands and smiled weakly.

"I'm so very sorry Miss Lia. I was just left perplexed by your astonishing beauty and therefore felt the urge to-"

"Save it monk" interrupted Inuyasha. She walked up to Lia as she looked at him. She saw the sadness in his eyes. She felt bad for him. If he only knew what he had ahead of him, poor Inuyasha. Chances of saving Kagome would be slim.

"Why don't we sit down and talk Inuyasha" she said. Inuyasha nodded and started to walk by her side. The rest of the guys followed shortly after.


	15. Plan in action

Hey guys! Well I think I'm updating the story as fast as I can and I think the turn out of the story is coming out nice. Now I'm really sorry to inform you that I am moving to Tampa Florida and I won't be able to update the story in a little while. Don't worry about it taking too long because I can't live without my computer and when I get new ideas I write them down. So don't me impatient (¬¬ this is to those who threaten me) even if I still love you, cut me some slack ok? Anyways, I have also come up with an idea. I will now shout out my reviewers and answer any questions you guys have through here. My first victim:

Kelsey, thank you so much for your support and your review. I write this story for people lick you! Keep up the good work at reading and you rock! Enjoy the story!

Cassandra, Thanks for your review too. I'm really glad you like it. You asked me if this was an Inu/Kag fic and my answer is yes. "His eyes were watching her" refers to Inuyasha only loving Kagome. Thanks again!

Animejunkies"meow", thank you so much for the review. As a matter of fact I'm creating a web page were anyone who wants to see drawings of the characters can just see them online and that way I you can read a bit about it and stuff like that. It's already up at  so don't miss it and sin the guest book please! n.n

Yashgirl, thank you very much as well. I can't wait for chapter 15 either. You see… what is very surprising is that I don't have the story planned out. I just write according to the mood I am and it all comes out naturally. If I feel inspired I put that mood into the characters. Even though I do have a story line created so I don't go out of topic of my story I pretty much improvise chapter by chapter adding stuff and leaving some out. I hope the story is turning out well and I just want to make it more entertaining for you guys.

The persona bastard, you've been lost for a long time and I just wanted to shout you out and thank you for the review once again!

This chapter's "I don't own Inuyasha" disclaimer is brought to you by the one and only Kelsey.

Slicing up demons-$123.00

Finding the last jewel shard-$8747.00

Ramen noodles-$5.58

Prevailing over your enemies-$58.00

Owning Inuyasha-priceless

Chapter 15

The group sat in a small plain in the woods near to the location they met Lia in. They all sat down and examined her. She looked like royalty. Her dress was very elegant and her features impeccable. She was a beauty and she was strong. Everyone's gaze fell on her making Lia a bit uncomfortable. She smiled weakly at the group as she sweat dropped and sighed heavily.

Everyone began to feel at ease seeing that Lia was no threat. They all started acting like their usual selves. Miroku would grope Sago from time to time. Sango, as usual, would beat Miroku senseless and Shippou would try to stop them. Lia took the chance to look at them. She smiled at their silliness and at how free they were. They had no worries and she envied that. Everyone settle in and then she examined each and every one of Inuyasha's friends.

Lia could tell that losing Kagome had been a hard hit to everyone though. Everyone grew very serious and even if they could think of something else than Kagome for a second, it wouldn't last long for she could tell that they were reminded of Kagome with everything they did. Her presence was missed dearly. She could see it in the eyes of every single member of Inuyasha's group.

To her right sat Shippou. The little Fox demon's eyes were puffy and red. He had been crying a lot and wasn't really lively as a child his age should be. Then she looked to his right and saw the demon slayer. She was about the same age as Lia. She was very pretty but the certain brightness to her was pale. She looked depressed almost. Then to her side was the monk Miroku. He was very handsome and manly. But he was the biggest pervert.

Lia sighed and looked at Inuyasha last. He was the one that was hurt the most. The poor guy's beautiful golden eyes grew somewhat pale and lost their unique glow. There had to be something she could do to make him feel better. She also had to inform them all that Kagome was in danger and nothing good would come from her brother. The sooner she told everyone the better. She decided to tell them at that precise moment. She closed her eyes and cleared her through catching everyone's attention.

"I came here to inform you guys of Kagome's ware about" she said. Everyone nodded as she continues. "She is being held hostage by my brother at the moment in a secret lair of his. I'm currently supposed to keep her company and prepare her for my brother." She said. Inuyasha placed one hand on his lap as the other settled on top of his Tetsusaiga and gritted his teeth at the though of Raidon keeping Kagome captive.

"And what plan would that be?" he asked.

"Well Raidon is planning to make Kagome his bride." she said. Inuyasha was now growling. It would be the day! He would die before Kagome was that asshole's bride.

"He's planning to do it tomorrow. You see, my brother wants an heir and he believes that Kagome would be a great mate because she possesses powers far beyond what they seem. Raidon thinks that if he sired a child of Kagome's, the child would be very powerful. He would indeed be a half demon but a strong one none the less".

Everyone contemplated the idea of Raidon's maleficent plan. They wouldn't allow it! First of all Inuyasha loved Kagome and if there would be any babies sired, it would be theirs. Second of all, there weren't about to let their dear friend fall under his grasp. And third of all the plan was most appalling!

"Well let's get going to find her before your sibling does anything to Kagome" said Miroku as he stood up. Everyone slowly followed and Lia got up as well.

"I must warn you though. My brother is ruthless and will stop at nothing to make his plan work." She said.

"Its nothing we can't handle" said Inuyasha. He made a fist and gave everyone a determined look. The gang nodded. Together they knew that rescuing Kagome could be possible.

"Unfortunately" the gang looked back to Lia. "-I won't be able to take you all directly to the lair. My brother will be suspicious and start questioning or maybe worse. So I will direct you there since I have to return to Kagome's side" she said. Everyone agreed and Lia gave Inuyasha the way to the cave where Raidon held Kagome captive. The sun was setting and the night would fall soon. Lia's time was running out.

"Oh my, the sun has set already. I should be leaving. I take it that you will be on your way soon?"

Inuyasha and the rest nodded.

"Good, it's settled. Kagome is alone right now and I hate the fact that she is sad" she said.

Then she realized what she had said and covered her mouth. Inuyasha's ears perked up once he heard her comment and he stood abruptly. He walked over to Lia and stood before her. His eyes were full of worry and pain. Lia couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His expression was unbearable and she wanted to help so much more now.

"Is she ok?" asked Inuyasha. He lowered his head towards the floor and fixed his gaze on the ground. It took Lia some time to respond. She then moved forward and placed a supportive hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He looked up to her green eyes and felt at ease for a moment.

"She will be fine in no time Inuyasha. Just don't mess up this time" she said and smiled at him. Lia moved a step aside and waved at the rest of the gang. The all waved back and she was off.

Inuyasha stood immobile thinking. He had to let Kagome know he loved her and that he felt sorry. He didn't want her to feel sad any longer. He had made a mistake, that much was obvious, but he wanted to make everything right. He had to rescue her from that demon.

"Lia!" he called out suddenly. Lia turned back to see Inuyasha.

"Tell her I love her" he said. Lia nodded and smiled. She turned around and started to walk into the deep forest. Her figure disappeared shortly.

Kagome was growing worried. After her little encounter with Raidon, his sister hadn't come back to see her. She was pacing through the room until she heard footsteps down the corridor of the horrid place she had been taken too. She turned around anxiously and saw Lia there. Kagome sighed with relief and ran towards her. She then hugged Lia strongly.

"I was so worried about you" said Kagome. Lia hugged her back. "I was thinking that your brother had done something to you. He doesn't exactly have the best temper" she said. Lia chuckled and led Kagome towards her bed.

"Well I had a very important thing to do. I went to your friends and let them know where you were" she said. Kagome's eyes grew wide with excitement. She smiled at Lia sweetly. Lia felt happy to know that Kagome was feeling better already. She just hopped Inuyasha made it before

Suddenly they heard footsteps in the corridor. They knew immediately that it would be Raidon. Kagome looked at Lia with a bit of worry in her eyes and Lia didn't know what to say. Raidon walked through the door and saw Kagome and his sister. He grinned.

"I see that you and Lia get along just fine" he said. He walked over to Kagome and took a knee.

Kagome looked at him with hate in here eyes. She despised this man. He would feel very sorry when her friends got here. Then Raidon leaned forward and grabbed Kagome's chin. She tried to move her face from his grasp but he had a good grip. Raidon grimaced and spoke.

"Well Kagome. I think it's time that we become man and wife" he said. Kagome froze and stood very still. Lia was just as surprised and opened her mouth to oppose but nothing came out. Raidon looked glared at his sister telling her to keep quiet. She did and he continued.

"Tonight you will be mine and we can start working on siring our child" he said. Kagome suddenly couldn't breathe.

This demon planed to force her into marriage and then he would rape her. Kagome forgot how to breathe. The whole thought of her and Raidon made her want to vomit. Kagome stood very still not knowing what to say or how to react. She was too scared, angry and disgusted that she could do nothing but contemplate her hideous fate. Then Raidon leaned forward to kiss her. He was so very close to brushing her lips when Kagome suddenly reacted.

She slapped Raidon across the face and pushed him off of her. Raidon gained his composer before he fell to the ground and stood quickly. He looked at Kagome very angrily. She then spoke.

"Don't you dare kiss me you disgusting idiot. How dare you try to force me to bear you child. I would never do such a thing. I would rather die than marry you and have your child" she spat out angrily. Raidon smirked and walked towards her again. Kagome felt nervous and took a step back. Lia stood up and could only watch.

When Raidon was in front of her, her eyes grew wide. She was scared of what he might do to her at that moment. Then he spoke.

"You will have my child. Inuyasha won't be able to save you now that he chose Kikyou. So give it up Kagome. Either you follow my plans or I will be more than happy to make your death wish come true" he said. Kagome slapped him again causing Raidon to become infuriated.

"That's enough you wretched bitch" he said. Raidon made a fist and took some time before doing anything to Kagome. He then proceeded to hit Kagome and she fell back. When she hit the floor she bumped her head against the floor and fell unconscious. Some of her hair fell on her face and the rest spread out across the floor. Her white skirt spread out as well.

"Kagome!" screamed Lia as she rushed to her side. She knelt down and was about to pick up her head when Raidon pushed her away. Lia's back was hit against the wall and slipped down till she was on the floor. She opened her eyes slowly and in pain and looked back to Raidon. He was furious yet content of what he had done to Kagome.

Raidon picked Kagome up bridal style letting her hair fall back and towards the floor. Her dress sagged down to the floor as well as her head, arms and feet. He laughed and looked back down to her.

"You are pitiful my dear Kagome" he said. I'm so sorry to have to strike you but you just won't cooperate. I will have to carry on my plan without my consent and unfortunately have to force myself on you to seal my plan".

Raidon walked out of the room without looking at Lia who was in a sharp pain form hitting herself with the wall. He walked down the long corridor to the big room where he had a crystal altar. He placed his hand before him and out of the ground sprung roots. He laid Kagome on the roots that had formed a bed. He then took a jewel shard from his attire and held it with his index finger and his thumb. Raidon contemplated the jewel and saw how pure it still was. He smirked at the thought and with a little pressure he made a small cut in his finger tainting the jewel shard with his own blood.

The jewel lost its glow and turned pale. The jewel was now burgundy. Raidon moved towards Kagome and placed it on her forehead. The jewel wouldn't get into her body though. Kagome's miko powers were very strong and fought against the tainted jewel. After a few minutes of struggle, Kagome's body and powers were weakened and the jewel entered her forehead ever so slowly. Raidon could taste victory. He would see himself siring a child. But what was most appealing to him was seeing himself atop of Kagome making her his.

"Soon enough I will built a rein of the incubus once again. I will have the strongest child who will carry on the legacy I shall give him and the beautiful Kagome by my side ruling and taking in all we can" he said.

Raidon carried Kagome in his arms once again and turned into a blue orb of light. The orb floated to the very top of the crystal room and reappeared in front of the glass coffin atop of the altar. He then opened the crystal clear door and laid Kagome inside. Before he closed the door to the coffin he placed a gold crown on her head. It was beautiful. It consisted of a golden center piece with an oriental design. In the very middle there was an oval crystal adorned by the diverse patterns of the crown. At the top of the crown rose a sort of gold semi circle with a round crystal in it's center. At the sides the crown were two long parts which were adorned with what seemed like small semi circles as well and from each one came down little beads and crystals.

After seeing how beautiful Kagome looked. She looked quite breath taking in her white and baby blue kimono with gold and blue beads on it. Her dress was also adorned with small crystals such as the ones found in the crystal room. But the crown atop of her head gave her the look of royalty and that was what she would become. She would rule over demons by Raidon's side. Most importantly she would give birth to the child her sired and would watch as he gained even more power.


	16. The Fight

Hey Hey! It's me again! Well guys we are getting closer to the end. I know I haven't put the lemon into the nice mixture of the story but just wait. I plan to make it very romantic and I want it to be perfect. Anyways I am all settled into my house in Florida and I can start writing more. The internet isn't really accessible at the time but I plan to change that and have the rest of the chapters in circuit very soon. Thank you for your patience. Now to my shout outs.

Dragon girl: Thank you for the review. I wish I owned Inuyasha too! I agree that he is the total hotness!

Anime junkies 'meow': Thanks! I'm glad you liked chapter 15. I thought it was sad and thrilling too. Don't worry it wont be sad anymore. We are getting so close to the end and to the lemons that I can feel the sourness!

Kelsey: I think you are awesome! I loved your Idea of "not owning Inuyasha". It was the best. Keep reviewing and thanks!

Inuyasha's 2 hot miko: I don't think that Raidon is being controlled by hamsters but hey there might be the possibility that he is. Thanks for your review!

The Personal bastard: Thanks for checking up a lot. I have missed your reviews. Check up on me some more ok? Lol! (Don't you like how I have ceased the cliff hangers?)

Mariela: hello there! Thanks for your review! Im glad you like it. I haven't seen more of your comments and stuff like that. Next family reunion I just might kick your ass and take Inuyasha's 2 hot miko's idea and have her get you a controlling hamster so you can meet your demise! Just kidding. I love you TITA! (That's my little bitch right there people) anyways… see you later penis!

Its time fore my disclaimer!

I

N ever

U nderstood

Y

A nyone

S hould

H ide

A ll sorts of ownership of this anime

- And I still don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 16

Inuyasha and the others ran as quickly as they could through the woods. They had to get to Kagome before the next day because if they were a little late they could all lose Kagome forever. Inuyasha was a little bit ahead of the others running and dashing through the woods at an amazing speed. The thought of something happening to the one person he loved the most was unbearable. Inuyasha made an abrupt stop some 50 feet from the cave. Once everyone caught up the stood next to him and examined the place.

"It looks creepy" said little Shippou. He climbed onto Sango's shoulder and hid his face behind her neck.

"There isn't much time to loose. Kagome could be in trouble for what we know" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked towards the cave slowly but in alert. The others proceeded to follow him.

The inside of the cave was very dark. They could faintly know which direction was which. Miroku spotted a lit torch on the wall and walked towards the light.

"This seems to be a corridor" he said. Sango walked next to his side and grabbed her hiraikotsu with a firm grip.

"We don't know what to expect so we should all be alert. There is no telling what that demon has in store for us" she said. Everyone followed each other closely down the corridor. Everyone's heart was pounding in suspense from not knowing what kind of trap Raidon could have set for them. All they knew is that they had to be careful so Kagome's life would be in danger any longer.

Meanwhile Kagome was still unconscious. Her body made no reaction what so ever but her mind was free. She was in the same kind of trance she had been much earlier the day of her fight with Inuyasha. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry but it was able to focus quickly. Once her eyes were completely open she saw nothing but darkness.

Kagome felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She raised her hand to where it hurt and rubbed it lightly. She sat up and shook off the dust on her white gown and stood slowly. Kagome was in complete and utter darkness by herself. She couldn't tell where she was or how she got there. Then she remembered her little encounter with Raidon.

"That bastard!" she said out loud. Then she noticed a white light appearing before her.

Kagome was scared. She didn't know what to expect but then the figure before her seemed very familiar. She saw a girl with long raven hair and new she would be fine. It was Lia. Once Lia was completely visible Kagome walked towards her. Lia seemed uneasy and strange.

"Where are we Lia?" asked Kagome.

"Well it's hard to explain. You are dreaming at this moment Kagome" Lia replied. Kagome raised an eye brow in question but decided to let Lia continue with her explanation.

"When you fell unconscious Raidon placed a jewel shard on your forehead. He now has you under control because it's tainted with his blood. You won't be able to wake up until we can do something about that shard."

"So how are you able to see me and be here with me?" asked Kagome.

"It's one of my many powers. As an incubus I can go into people's dreams and attack them. That's what our race does. We feed on human's souls when they are vulnerable. Sleep is the way we get to humans. Of course, I do nothing of the sort. I just came to let you know you would be ok for now" said Lia.

Kagome grew worried. What was she going to do? She was wide open to any attack. Most of all she was vulnerable under Raidon's mercy. If Inuyasha and the others didn't make their appearance soon, she would surely have no escape. She would have to face his horrible plans. NO! It wouldn't happen! Inuyasha would surely save her. He had too! Even if he had chosen Kikyou instead of her. He promised to keep her safe and now wasn't a moment to ignore her, or was it?

Kagome made a loose fist and placed it above her heart. She closed her eyes and started to think.

"Oh, Inuyasha. If I could only see him once more. I'm in this situation because of him but I… I can't stop loving him. I guess it wasn't right of me to tell him how I felt. I should have known that he would run back to Kikyou, given the chance. He lied to me that night" Kagome then remembered the magical night she had told Inuyasha she loved him and he did the same to her.

(Flash back)

"What I'm trying to say is that I... I…I" he swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I love you Kagome. I can't take it anymore. You're the person whose face I want to see last at night and the first thing I wake up to the morning. I love you so much Kagome" he said. He held her hands tight and suddenly saw tears in her eyes.

Kagome was in shock. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Her tears were poring down her flushed cheeks. Her tears where of happiness and she couldn't feel happier. On the other hand Inuyasha wasn't taking it easy. He made her cry. He hated to see her cry. It must be a sign of pity. Inuyasha stood up and turned his back on Kagome.

"I see you don't feel the same. I'm sorry to make you cry Kagome" he said sadly. He was holding back the tears that threatened with falling and showing weakness. He held a sob back ass well and was about to dash off. When he was about leave Kagome called to him.

"Inuyasha" she said. When he turned around Kagome was standing up and smiling. She gave him no time to react and she jumped on him. Kagome embraced him. She hugged him and held on tight as if she would never let go causing her and Inuyasha to fall on the ground. When they fell, Kagome laughed as the tears kept coming down.

"I Love you too Inuyasha!" she said and giggled again. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. He hugged Kagome and smiled. So this was what it felt like to be in love. He felt extremely happy and he couldn't stop laughing. His smile said it all. He loved Kagome Higurashi and she loved him.

She looked down at him and met his eyes. They looked at each other with passion and they're faces drew closer. Finally after such a long wait they kissed. They felt pure bliss. They're lips touched in the most delightful way. The kiss was hungry and passionate. They felt that they were making up for lost time. Inuyasha licked her lips sensually asking for permission to taste further. Kagome accepted and his tongue touched hers exploring the depths of her mouth. They went on for a while. Inuyasha was still underneath her as they kissed passionately. When they broke the kiss off both took deep breaths.

"That was magical" said Kagome as she took deep breaths and laid her head on Inuyasha's chest. She hugged and closed her eyes. Inuyasha played with her raven hair with his fingers and kissed her head.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" he said to her.

"So do I" she sighed and began to feel drowsy. "I love you Inuyasha" she said proudly. Inuyasha smiled and replied.

"I love you too Kagome. My Kagome".

(End of flashback)

Kagome couldn't help but feeling sad. Her heart was shattering into pieces the more she remembered Inuyasha. Lia must of have seen the expression on her face because she walked up towards Kagome and stood before her. Kagome looked up to her with such sadness sin her eyes it broke Lia's heart. Then Kagome looked down hopelessly.

"Dam it" said Lia in her head. She would have to make Kagome realize that he made a mistake and that he really loved her. He was about to rescue her and never let her go. Lia helped Inuyasha tell her how he felt and she wasn't about to let him ruin it all for them.

"Keep your chin up Kagome" she said as she lifted Kagome's chin and made her see her. Lia smiled down to her. "Inuyasha is on his way and I'm sure he will tell you he feels sorry for all he put you through" she said. Kagome wasn't too sure.

"How can we know? He saved Kikyou and let me fall into your brother's grasp. It's like he never did care. He will always run back to Kikyou once he has the chance."

Kagome choked on a sob and then her tears came falling down uncontrollably.

"I love him so much Lia. He doesn't even realize it. I told him I did and yet he still chose her over me" she said. Lia could only feel sad. "I don't think I can trust him anymore. How can we even be sure he's doing it for me? For all we know he could be doing it so save his pride and probably to take the stupid jewel shard in my forehead."

"Don't say that Kagome" said Lia. "I spoke to him when I came in contact with your friends. He told me he loved you."

"Sure" Kagome spat back. "I'm not so sure I believe him anymore" she said sobbing and crying furiously. Lia patted her on the back supportively.

"You'll see Kagome. Once he is here everything will be fine" she said.

All of the sudden a big crash was heard. There was pieces of glass shattering and falling everywhere. Kagome looked back at Lia. Lia was already forming a mirror to allow them to see what was happening outside of Kagome's head. With a twist of her wrist the mirror formed out of magical mist. Then they both focused their view on the image. It was Inuyasha and his friends.

Inuyasha held his sword tightly and firmly in his ands while the others did the same with their weapons. Then he barged further into the room and stood before the small altar. Sango instructed Kilala to stay by the door incase she was needed and then she joined Inuyasha in the search for Kagome. He looked everywhere and saw no sign of Kagome. The others spread out looking for her but not getting too far apart from one another. The little fox demon followed Inuyasha closely.

"Show yourself you maggot" yelled Inuyasha through the crystal room.

Shippou looked around and saw something glisten way up above from where they were. He looked up and gasped. The others didn't seem to catch what Shippou had seen and continued to look around alertly waiting for a signal of Kagome or Raidon. Miroku stood in front of a mirror that was facing the altar where Inuyasha and the surprised Shippou stood. Then something caught his eye. At the very top was a crystal coffin and in it lay Kagome. Miroku turned around quickly and pointed at the top.

"Kagome is in that crystal coffin" he yelled.

Sango and Inuyasha turned around to see her. They were in a complete awe. Kagome looked radiant in the attire she wore. The white gown brought out the beautiful shade of her raven hair and the crown on her head gave her the perfect look of royalty. Inuyasha was perplexed. Kagome looked beautiful indeed. The dress hugged her every curve perfectly. The neck line was low and it showed her cleavage.

The very top of her lush breasts were exposed giving her a sensual look. Her longs legs were out as well and he couldn't help finding himself eager to touch her smooth silky skin. The colors on her attire were bright and complemented her fair complexion. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her and admire her beauty. It was causing his body to react in the most improper way. He could feel his breathing shorten and get shallow while his member was slowly hardening causing him wild pleasure.

Lia smiled sheepishly at Kagome causing Kagome to blush.

"Look at the way he's looking at you Kagome" she said. Kagome could do nothing but turn beet red and look away.

Her heart started pounding very quickly in her chest. Kagome placed her hand over it as to stop it but nothing could be done. She turned away from the mirror and started to think. Inuyasha made her feel so weird. With his gaze over her unconscious body, it seemed as if he desired her. The though of him desiring her brought chills down her spine and it made her feel wanted. And how she wanted him… That day they were consumed in passion had left her with unfulfilled desire and she was sure that Inuyasha was left the same way too. Kagome mentally kicked herself and pushed the though away. She turned back to see the mirror and saw her friend Sango run towards him and shook Inuyasha back into senses.

"What are you waiting for Inuyasha?" she asked. "Go get her out of there" she said.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts. Luckily Sango had made him come back to reality because his own mind started to play the strangest tricks on his body at the wrong place and time. He kept his body in check and fell back into reality. Kagome was being held captive by that jerk off.

"It's about time I brought her back with us" he said. Then Inuyasha jumped up towards the coffin when suddenly an all too familiar blue orb of light appeared before him. Then Raidon's figure appeared. Inuyasha was still in the process of gliding towards Kagome when Raidon drew his own sword. Inuyasha countered his attack with his tessaiga and tried to push Raidon back. Unfortunately Raidon was the one to push Inuyasha back causing him to fall back. Inuyasha came crashing down into the small crystal altar at the bottom of Kagome's coffin causing it to shatter and brake beneath him. He gained a few cuts and bruises from the fall but it was nothing too bad to stop him.

"I see you found my lair. I have my sister to thank for that. I will del with you before I teach that bitch a lesson" he said. With that he charged towards Inuyasha with incredible speed but was stopped as Inuyasha used the blade of his sword to counter the attack. Inuyasha was still down on the floor from his previous fall yet he summoned the strength to push him back. Raidon few back a bit but he gained his composer and grinned.

"Unfortunately you are too late to save Kagome. I have her under my control and she is destined to become my wife" he said.

Inuyasha stood up and brushed off the small crystal shards on him. He then tightened his grip on his tessaiga and pointed the blade forward.

"The only way that will happen is over my dead body. We all know that isn't going to happen" he said. He ran towards Raidon and yelled. "I'll make sure you don't harm a hair on her head you wretch. DIE!"

Raidon stood firmly and laughed awaiting Inuyasha's attack. He wasn't about to let this half breed ruin his plans. He would fight all he had to in order to make sure Kagome would remain under his control and soon to be under him in his bed. Kagome would make a sufficient lover but most of all a superb mother.

End of Chapter

Wow! I like the outcome of this chapter. I'm already coming up with the last ideas to finish this story up and give you your lemons. But hey, once I'm done with this story what am I to do next? How about a new story? But this time I want to dedicate it to Sango and Miroku. I have some really good ideas. Soon to come a San/Mir story. If you have any ideas of how I can make this crazy couple get together email me. Well I gotta go! STAY tuned for the next chapter!


	17. Raidon's defeat and Kagome's retrieval

Listen up! I didn't have much time to put shout outs here because I just got inspired and I felt that if I took time to wait for reviews I would go crazy. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Lovely Dr Lady

P.S. Forget the flowers. Forget the grass. But if you forget to review I will kick your ass!

If I had one wish it would be to own Inuyasha. I don't see that happening anytime soon so just enjoy the story and let me sulk in my own misery! U.U

Chapter 17

Inuyasha charged forward to meet Raidon's blade. They faced each other for a couple of minutes and Raidon flashed Inuyasha with his mischievous grin. Inuyasha's temper was flaring now. He just wanted to get over killing this asshole and working out things with Kagome. He had to time to deal with this bastard anymore.

"I will use my wind scar to beat this demon. If I could just get him at the right time. Maybe if he gets distracted I can use my kaze no kizu" said Inuyasha in his head. Then he had an idea.

Raidon pushed Inuyasha back and stood his ground. Inuyasha did a couple of back flips and landed next to Sango.

"You ok Inuyasha?"asked Sango.

"Yeah. I have an idea" he said. He yelled out to the Monk. "Miroku! Use your wind tunnel!"

Miroku nodded and took of his prayer beads from his arm. He opened his palm and his wind tunnel started to suck in everything. "KAZAANA!" he yelled out. His bangs and his robe moved vigorously about as he held his hand.

Sango sunk her Hiraikutsu into the floor and grabbed the little fox demon in her arms. Inuyasha did the same with his sword. Everything was going into the monk's wind tunnel. Raidon was starting to be dragged into the direction and he jumped towards Kagome's coffin. The crystal in her coffin started to crack and small pieces were sucked up by the void in Miroku's arm. Raidon stood tall. His long black hair and his kimono waved in Miroku's direction.

"You wouldn't want the girl to be sucked in by your wind tunnel would you?" asked Raidon smiling as half of the glass of the coffin shattered. The broken crystal shards made a few small cuts to Kagome's thigh and both legs.

"Shit!" the monk said. Miroku sealed his wind tunnel ending the violent wind current. "You're such a coward" said Miroku.

Raidon's grin was wiped of his face. Then he charged towards the monk. Miroku tried to grab his staff but Raidon was too close. Sango abruptly grabbed her boomerang from the floor and through it towards Raidon. Although the demon managed to slash Miroku in the arm shedding his blood about her boomerang made it in time before he could do any further damage. Miroku fell to the floor hurt while Sango's Hiraikutsu hit Raidon in the back sending him flying to the side. His body crashed into the nearest wall with a big crash. Pieces of glass and rocks fell down onto him.

Sango ran towards Miroku side. She held the upper half of his body and rested his head against her chest.

"Are you ok Miroku?" she asked. Miroku opened his eyes and rested his head further between Sango's breasts.

"Sango my love. You didn't have to worry about me" he said and he held his arm and pressed his palm against the slash Raidon had caused him. He moved his face from side to side in order to feel her breasts on his face. Sango grew annoyed.

"You are so lucky you're hurt monk. I would have kicked you depraved ass like no tomorrow" she said closing her eyes and lifting her clenched fist in the air. Miroku smiled at her and laughed nervously. Inuyasha and Shippou made their way to they're friend's side.

As the big cloud of dust cleared the gang heard rocks moving. Out of the disappearing dust came out Raidon. He held his arm tightly covering a big wound the falling rocks and glass had caused him. Inuyasha helped Miroku up and the rest of the gang stood still ready to attack.

"You will all pay dearly for you're interfering" said Raidon angrily. Everybody stood there waiting for him to attack.

Kagome couldn't watch anymore. She was too worried and angry to just stay still.

"There is nothing you can do Kagome" said Lia. "You're still under Raidon's control".

Kagome looked up from the mirror to her friend. Lia's eyes met hers. Kagome seemed very scared and worried. Lia suddenly felt her breathing stop as Kagome looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh no! I can't Kagome!" she said looking to the other side. Kagome walked towards her.

"My friends might be in trouble. Miroku is hurt and they are going to need someone else to help them fight. You have to help them beat your brother Lia" Kagome said.

Lia stood still and sighed. What was she to do? She had never confronted Raidon before. She was too weak to. If she were to help her friends her brother would surely hurt her. What if he abandoned her or killed her for that matter? Lia's brain was overworking itself and she held her head. Kagome gave her an assuring pat on the shoulder and Lia looked up to her.

"I can assure you that you will be fine. My friends wouldn't let anything happen to you. Raidon can't stand a chance against all of us" said Kagome. Lia rested her open hand above her chest.

Could she do it? Would she be able to live with herself after her brother was dead and by her own hands? Then Lia had flashbacks of how Raidon mistreated her. He would constantly put her down and make her feel inferior. Her brother was cruel. He never cared for her. He saw her as a burden and wouldn't care less if something happened to her.

(Flashback)

Lia stopped in front of Raidon and looked at him. He walked around her in a circle observing her and he stopped. Once he faced her he slapped her across the face. Lia took a step back and held her cheek. She looked at Raidon with wide open eyes. She could feel tears starting to form and her check truly stung. Raidon took a step forward towards her and grabbed her by the same arm she covered her check with. He pulled her close and yelled to her face.

"You bitch. You stepped outside the lair. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" he said and let her go. She stumbled a bit and looked at him with horror in her face. Raidon smirked.

"You pathetic half breed" he said as he walked around her in a circle again. "Only because you are my younger sibling doesn't mean I should treat you as such. You may have the blood of an incubus but you are mortal as well and your powers are feeble. Being able to go into someone's mind and dreams without being able to consume their very life is hardly useful. Do you really think you will be able to survive out there?" he said as he pointed towards the far opening of the cave.

"Consider yourself lucky that I chose to keep you by my side. Don't you ever forget that I have been your care giver since father passed on. If you were left alone you would perish miserably so don't you ever dare defied my word. Stay where I tell you to or be ready to suffer the consequence."

(End of flashback)

"What do you say Lia?" asked Kagome. Lia looked up to her with watery eyes.

"You know…I've cared for my brother Kagome. After all these years I have tried to comprehend him. I get worried when he might be in danger and I help him. I've cared for him when he was wounded and when he was hungry" said Lia

Kagome didn't like where this was going. She was about to give up on her friend when suddenly Lia brushed the tears forming in her eyes away and gave her a determined look.

"But that bastard has something coming to him if he thinks I'm gonna let him hurt you guys" she said. Then Lia smiled at Kagome lifting her worries of her person. Kagome ran towards her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Lia" she said. Kagome let her go and gave her a serious look.

"Now go help the others" she said. Lia nodded and vanished from Kagome's presence.

"I hope they can beat him" Kagome said looking into the mirror Lia had made out of mist.

Lia appeared next to Inuyasha. Everyone smiled at her but she just focused her eyes on her brother. Raidon stood across them several feet away. He was hurt. His arm had suffered injuries from the falling objects and he looked a mess. Although she should have, she didn't feel the slightest hint of pity for her brother. She was about to say something but Raidon stopped her.

"You ingrate, How dare you defy me? I am your own blood and you take the side of those fools" he said.

"Fuck you, Raidon" Lia said angrily. "Don't you bring blood into this. I am your sister and you never treated me like such. You always made me feel inferior because I'm a half demon but now I'm from the same bloodline right?" Raidon let out a growl and spoke.

"That's right. You aren't from my same bloodline. You are nothing but a disgrace to me. I knew of your ware abouts when you would go see Inuyasha and his minions. From that day forward I knew you were nothing but a traitor and an insignificant fool" Raidon said angrily. Then he grabbed his sword and rested it to his side. "It's fine though because I planed to kill you off anyway" he said.

Raidon charged forwards towards his sister. Lia stood horrified of what he would do but luckily Inuyasha countered his attack on time.

"You should be picking fights with me shit face. So keep your filthy hands off her!" said Inuyasha with a growl pushing Raidon back.

Raidon tried to gain composer but Inuyasha appeared by his side and swung his tessaiga against him. Inuyasha had managed to cause a big slash in his stomach and Raidon started to bleed furiously.

"Keh! Serves you right jerk off!" Inuyasha said.

Raidon made pressure in his stomach ignoring the wound in his arm. If he didn't plan something quick he would die a miserable death just like his father. He had to figure out how to make Inuyasha venerable. Then he thought of a plan.

"It seems I may not be able to win this battle fighting. But my wounds aren't stopping me from being ahead of you Inuyasha. You see… I placed a tinted jewel shard in Kagome's forehead and she is under my control. Even if you kill me off she will be under a spell. She would be of no use to you if she is immobile let alone dead" he said.

Inuyasha and the others couldn't understand what he meant. Kagome was under a spell, not dead. Then Lia understood perfectly. Raidon would use his power to get into Kagome's head and suck her vitality dry. Without anyone noticing she vanished silently.

Raidon turned into and orb of blue light and appeared next to Kagome. Inuyasha and the others ran forward. They stood before the huge crystal altar and looked up to see what Raidon was up to. Raidon was hurt and weak. All he had left was to get into Kagome's mind and kill her. He may have lost the battle but Inuyasha would loose the girl he loved and that was a good enough revenge.

"Good bye forever Kagome" he said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. He pressed his hand above Kagome's forehead and a blue aura formed around him. Then Kagome's body started to pulse and a red aura surrounded her. He had begun absorbing her power, her life.

"What's happening to me?" Kagome asked in her mind. She slowly felt her body weaken and she fell into deep slumber. The mirror Lia made vanished and Kagome's surroundings turned pitched black.

"Get the fuck of my Kagome" yelled Inuyasha. He was about to jump into the air when he saw Lia appear next to her brother. Raidon opened his eyes and froze when he saw Lia. Then Lia reached into her long white sleeve and pulled out a dagger. Before Raidon could react she stabbed him in the heart and his eyes grew wide.

"Why?" he asked as he felt his life slip away from his body. He leaned his heavy body against her and looked at her.

Lia simply looked him in the eye. She placed a hand over his check and grinned.

"It's simple Raidon. Only because you are my sibling doesn't mean I should treat you as such" she said in the same cold voice tone he used to say those words to her. Then she pushed the dagger further into his heart and he screamed out in pain. Raidon fell into the crystal coffin Kagome laid in with little vital power. He looked to his side and saw Lia swing one of Kagome's arms onto her neck and with Lia's other arm she held Kagome by the waist.

"Inuyasha use your power to finish him off" Lia yelled.

Inuyasha and the others smiled after seeing what she had done to Raidon. They all nodded at Inuyasha and he jumped into the air with amazing speed. He gave Lia time to brake through the crystal left on the coffin doors and jump off of the very high coffin. Inuyasha swung his tessaiga unleashing his wind scar's wrath on Raidon.

The crystal coffin was filled with light and suddenly it exploded. Raidon's scream was heard through out the whole crystal room Lia and Kagome were falling down and were close to reaching the floor when Sango yelled out to Kilala.

"Kilala, catch the girls before they fall!"

Kilala immediately jumped in the air and caught both girls and flew down to where her master was. Inuyasha landed safely next to Kilala and grabbed Kagome in his arms. Suddenly the place started to cave in and they all ran towards the corridor. They kept running quickly down the corridor avoiding falling rocks. Once they all were out safely the looked back and saw the rest of the cave collapse.

Everyone smiled at Lia and gave her supportive pats. Lia smiled and laughed a little. Then they all turned their attention to Inuyasha who held Kagome's body close to his. They all walked towards him and saw him with Kagome cradled in his arms. He looked down to her sadly and with worry.

"She's not waking" he said to his friends.

"You must give her some time Inuyasha" said Lia.

He nodded and embraced Kagome once again. He ran his fingers through her thick raven hair. Then he dropped a light kiss on her forehead. He felt something weird all of the sudden and he looked at her forehead. There was a jewel shard coming out of her. Inuyasha grabbed the shard and extracted it form her forehead. Inuyasha sighed feeling at ease. At least everything was over and he could now have Kagome safely by his side.

End of Chapter

OMG! Kikyou is dead and so is Raidon! Could I have written a better story? I think not. My dreams came true and I took those two bastards lives. Anyways, I'm just gonna go write the next chapter because I'm very happy. Ok I love you buh-bye!


	18. Night of love

Konnichiwa tomodachi! That means hello friends. Anyways here it is. Your LEMON! The lemon this chapter contains is very descriptive and romantic. I have to thank Julia Quinn for her beautiful books. Reading her novels helped me write this love scene. If you are not of the age where you can read about sexuality then don't read this chapter. Oh what the hell read at your own risk ok? Well I got to start writing so you just read ok?

Lovely Dr Lady

Now you can definitely see that I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi wouldn't write this kind of explicit language…or wait…maybe she would. But she doesn't write lemons so there you go. I don't own her anime series but I sure as hell do own this story. Yay! Kikyou is dead!

Chapter 18

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms. Everyone else was around a fire Shippou had built. They discussed the next step they would take and what they could do after the sun came up. Inuyasha was too busy waiting for Kagome to wake up to care about anything else. They had successfully removed the jewel shard in her forehead and saved it with the ones they had. All they needed was for her to wake up.

He needed her too because his conscience was killing him. He wasn't able to speak to her since the incident with Kikyou and he wanted to tell her he was sorry. If she only knew how badly he felt. He had even told Kikyou off so he could be happy by her side but because of him she had fallen into Raidon's control.

Inuyasha shook the idea out of his head. If Kagome loved him she would try to understand. It was a mistake and nothing else. Inuyasha looked back to his friends. They had all fallen asleep. Sango slept against the pervert's good shoulder. He had his other arm bandaged after they had gotten to the camp sight. Shippou and little Kilala slept side by side next to Lia. They were all taken in deep slumber from their tired state. Even his Kagome was asleep.

He looked down to her face. Inuyasha couldn't help to smile. She was so beautiful. Her features were astonishing and she was just so fragile. He brushed her bangs from her face. Then he outlined her jaw with his finger lovingly.

"I love you so much Kagome" he whispered.

Suddenly he felt her flinch. He stood still waiting to see if she moved again. And Kagome did. She started to open her heavy eye lids. Inuyasha held his breath not wanting this to be a trick his mind was playing. Kagome's eye's fluttered open and she focused her vision on his face.

"I…Inu….yasha?" she asked startled. She saw him smile a little and sigh.

"Yes. It's me Kagome. I'm here now" he said in a soothing and loving tone. Never did he let her go and he wrapped his arms around her tighter embracing her.

Kagome felt herself flush. He was hugging her for no given reason yet she wanted this so much. To his surprise, she let herself return his embrace. After a short while they both moved back and looked at each other. He settled his eyes on her chocolate orbs as she did on his beautifully unique golden ones. Then he broke the silence.

"Kagome I want to explain everything that happened" he said, He took her hand in his never leaving her eyes. Kagome's eyes grew a bit dim and sad. She looked down hurt and vulnerable.

Inuyasha noticed the look in her eyes and it tore his heart apart.

"Kagome, please let me explain!" he said softly.

"What is there to explain Inuyasha?" she asked him. She looked back to his face and saw that there was a certain desperateness to him.

"Kagome I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for you to fall under Raidon's control and I'm so sorry you did" he said. He saw Kagome open her mouth but he laid a finger over her lips. "No, let me finish, please. I saved Kikyou on impulse. I never meant to save her and let you get harmed. If I could I would take it all back just so I could have saved you. I don't care about Kikyou anymore Kagome" he said.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Should she believe him and let everything go or should she go away. She just looked into his golden eyes confused. What should she do? She loved Inuyasha desperately but she had been hurt so much. Could she be the kind of girl who forgave and forgot or was she scornful and one to hold a grudge?

"Inuyasha, how can I be so sure that you are telling the truth?" she asked honestly. "How will I know that you mean what you are saying and you won't run to Kikyou when ever you have the chance?"

Inuyasha moved closer to her closing little by little the big distance between them.

"Because I love you Kagome. I don't know why but I just can't keep my eyes off of you. I…I promise I won't leave you anymore Kagome. I just love you too much to leave you" he said almost braking into tears.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha, the toughest man alive was about to cry. This made Kagome crazy. He really meant what he was saying.

"Kagome I swear I will always protect you. I want you to be my mate and have my pups. I want you!" he said. He looked into her eyes and saw the need.

"Inuyasha…I love you too" said Kagome. Slowly she closed the remaining distance between them and they kissed.

It felt like ages since they had seen each other. They had kissed before but nothing could be compared to this one kiss. It was heaven. There were moments of desperate hunger and need. Then they controlled themselves a bit and started to take it slow. Their tongues caressed each other in the most delightful way. Their hands then started to wonder about on each other's bodies.

Kagome threw her arms around his neck wanting to feel him as close as possible. Inuyasha reacted and pulled her into his arms further. He ran his fingers through her long hair as she him. Then he cupped her face with his hands and removed his lips from hers. Kagome was a bit flushed. She opened her eyes slowly not wanting to forget the moment, ever. When she looked at Inuyasha she noticed something was different.

"Kagome I want…I need…" he said but couldn't get the words out. Kagome saw the uneasiness in his voice and she stood up bringing him up with her. With a certain gleam in her eyes and comprehension she spoke.

"Let's go take a walk" she said. Inuyasha nodded and lead the way.

They walked deep in the woods and far from sight. The camp sight had been the same on they were first in when Kagome had been in a trance. So they found the beautiful plain they had told each other of their love. The stream was glistening under the moonlight and fireflies illuminated the place a bit. Inuyasha and Kagome finally faced each other. They both had a look of tenderness in their eyes. Inuyasha couldn't remove his gaze from her.

She was still wearing that dress Raidon had given her. She looked very sexy. If wish he could just rip it off and…Inuyasha stopped himself. If he didn't keep his mind in check his body would surely give her some attention in a way he wasn't too sure she was willing to receive. Inuyasha separated himself from her so he wouldn't be distraught and start doing some improper things to Kagome.

Kagome noticed this and walked towards him. She placed her hand over his shoulder and faced him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and let himself look into her eyes.

"Look Kagome. I can't help but feel more than just attraction to you. I need you so much Kagome. But I don't want to force you into doing anything you wouldn't want to do. I just-" Kagome stopped him from speaking. He looked at her with confusion but all she did was whisper in his ear.

"I need you too Inuyasha. I know you won't hurt me and I trust you" she said. Then she gave him a passionate kiss in the lips.

Inuyasha responded shortly and new that he could feel free to let himself feel what Kagome had to offer. Inuyasha kissed Kagome with such intensity that she was overwhelmed. His lips were teasing, nibbling and caressing hers making Kagome melt into sweet bliss. He ignited this desire in her. She wanted to be loved and love in return. And Kami, how she wanted to love Inuyasha and have him love her in every way.

"Kagome, Kagome" was all Inuyasha could say.

He moaned her name repeatedly. First he said it to her ear, then into her neck and back on her lips. He said her name so many times it seemed to sink into her hot skin. Then Kagome felt his hands caress her leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touched her. And of course his hands where everywhere. From the small of her back to the top of her shoulders. Suddenly she felt his hands rest at the neckline of her kimono. Inuyasha worked his magic and undid the kimono. Kagome felt the fabric loosen around her body. The belt on her hips kept the bottom half of her kimono from falling but her upper half was shamelessly exposed to Inuyasha.

Kagome groaned his name and arched her back onto him offering herself. Inuyasha quickly took of the top part of his haori and laid it on the floor. He brought Kagome down slowly savoring the magic of the moment. This was all he ever dreamt of. When he would observe Kagome from a tree branch he could just imagine lying atop her in her weird sleeping thing. She haunted him every night when he watched over her and in every dream when he actually slept. But this-reality-was far sweeter than any dream he could have, and far more erotic. He could even smell her arousal and it was overwhelming.

Inuyasha laid her down gently and he positioned himself on top of her. His hand which previously stroked the silky skin of her back, slid ever so slowly over her rib cage working his way up as he looked down at her body.

"You are so beautiful" he said. Deep down he knew that the word beautiful was an understatement.

Mere words couldn't compare to what he truly felt. Inuyasha's shaft grew hard. He could feel his manhood pulse by the second aching to be inside Kagome. Inuyasha held back though. When his hand reached his it's destination and he cupped Kagome's breast, Inuyasha let out a groan. He wanted her so badly that he knew he couldn't hold himself for much longer. The sensation of her skin just robbed him of the ability to speak. To be honest, he could barely even think. It was hard to believe that this woman he loved so much was at first a nuisance to him but now she was as important to him as the air he breathed.

"You have no idea what this is doing to me" he said to her in a soft husky tone.

Kagome looked into his eyes and couldn't tear her view from him.

"Inuyasha" she moaned. His touch was intoxicating. She couldn't help but feel a bit like a wanton because she never expected herself to be in this position. That time she had been with Inuyasha in the woods was unexpected yet she wanted it as much as he did. Now wasn't any different. If he stopped she would just die of unfulfilled desire.

Inuyasha decided not to tease her ay longer and with a low yet possessive growl he lowered his head onto her chest. He slowly took her nipple into his mouth. He savored the taught peak with his tongue. She tasted just as good as she smelled and Inuyasha couldn't have enough of her. Kagome squealed unable to suppress the rich sensation Inuyasha produced in her. Inuyasha then switched to her other breast and repeated the same action. Kagome's eyes grew dazed, her lips parted and she threw her head back.

"Do you like this?" Inuyasha asked while he traced his tongue playfully over the peak of her breast. Kagome didn't know how she managed it but she nodded.

Inuyasha then started to leave a trail of kisses down her chest and stopped above her navel, all the while caressing her breast with one hand. Kagome felt heat build up in her womanhood. She could feel herself grow hot and misty. Inuyasha was torturing her. Inuyasha continued to fondle her breast making it hard for Kagome to think.

"Inuyasha I need you" she panted.

If Inuyasha kept on like this he was sure to make her brake out in a spasm of pure pleasure. He didn't want her to come early for he intended to take her to the stars and bring her back but that time wasn't nearly coming up yet. He wanted to show her the ways he could pleasure her. Kagome felt the need to touch him so she did and Inuyasha froze. Kagome reached her hand to his chest and Inuyasha was unable to breathe.

"Ah, Kagome" he grunted. Kagome continued to caress his chest. Then she moved up to his shoulders. She loved how his shoulders were so broad and firmly muscled.

Inuyasha couldn't wait a second longer. He felt his manhood grow harder by the second. His hardness was now very visible as it tugged at the pants of his haori. He had to undue her clothes because he would soon loose all control over his body and he could feel Kagome getting closer to completion with every stroke of his hands. So he did just that. He removed the belt from her attire. Then he slowly reached down and bended her recently extended leg towards him. He touched her calves gently and admired the soft feeling of her skin. He started to undue the laces of her shoes. Then he did the same thing to the other leg. After that he brought her legs up and bended them. Finally removed moved the bottom half of her kimono off of her body. Kagome laid bare to him except for her panties. Inuyasha flashed Kagome a seductive smile and slowly removed her underwear. She was now completely naked and Inuyasha couldn't feel happier.

Inuyasha looked at her. He felt so powerful over her fragile little body. He also loved her nakedness. Her breasts were full and lush. Her legs perfectly built and her stomach was ever so flat. She was a goddess and he was the luckiest man on earth.

"Inuyasha please" she said. His gaze over her exposed body was too much. She grew hot and needy ever second. Kagome didn't know what was happening to her. She could feel something begging to be released. It was as if it tugged at her skin and all she wanted was for him to touch her.

End of chapter.

I know you must all hate me right now. But hey! I had to do it. I'm not going to be so mean though. The next chapter is half way done so don't worry. It will be up in no time. Don't you just feel the love between Inuyasha and Kagome? Muahahahah! Kikyou lovers eat your hearts out! Don't forget to review!


	19. End to night of love and a new beginning

Hey there readers. I can sense the rush since I left you all with need of completion…of reading this chapter of course. Anyways, without further due here is your LEMON! Love yaw!

Lovely Dr Lady

Chapter 19

"Inuyasha please" she said. His gaze over her exposed body was too much. She grew hot and needy ever second. Kagome didn't know what was happening to her. She could feel something begging to be released. It was as if it tugged at her skin and all she wanted was for him to touch her.

Inuyasha obliged her and he slid his hand up her leg and rested it on her thigh. He gave it a light squeeze causing Kagome to buck her hips. Inuyasha suddenly slipped a finger inside of her womanhood bringing waves of burning desire throughout Kagome's body. Kagome gasped at the feel of Inuyasha sliding a finger in and out of her cleft. It was a whole knew feeling. She felt herself move in the slow rhythm that Inuyasha moved his finger too. Inuyasha noticed how she liked this action. He could tell she was more than ready for him. She was hot and very wet. He decided it was time to make his dream come true.

Inuyasha slid his finger out of Kagome and stood up. He quickly peeled the rest of his clothes off. Kagome seemed to have enjoyed how deliciously naughty that had been and couldn't seem to stop the ache she felt between her legs. As much as she couldn't believe it, she was unable to think of but of how much she didn't want Inuyasha to stop. After Inuyasha was completely naked Kagome looked up and blushed. His shaft was enormous. The thought of him inside of her caused her to tremble a bit.

"You are huge" she said to him. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle.

"You definitely know what exactly to say to a guy who is aroused buy your beauty" she said huskily. Then he joined her on the floor. He positioned himself on top of her.

Kagome was a little worried and Inuyasha could tell by the look in her face. She was blushing furiously and she seemed to tense up a little.

"This might hurt a bit Kagome" he said while he positioned the silky tip of his penis against her hot throbbing flesh.

"And you definitely don't know what to say to a girl who has never had any experience" she said. Inuyasha chuckled once again amazed by the truth and worry in her voice.

"As you've experienced I have a horrible way of expressing myself. Don't worry Kagome. Relax, I wouldn't dream of hurting you" said Inuyasha. Kagome seemed to believe him because she relaxed and the tension she felt had slowly left her body. He had to make this time perfect for it was their first. And if he didn't make it perfect, well then it would be god damned good.

Inuyasha held his weight on his hands so he wouldn't crush Kagome with his body. After that he rested the tip of his hard member against her cleft and slowly entered her. Kagome squinted as she felt a quick sharp pain inside of her. She closed her eyes as Inuyasha stopped moving in after braking through her maidenhead. Inuyasha had to bite his hand to keep himself from coming at that very second. Kagome then opened her eyes when the small pain had gone away and she looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were full of love and desire at the same time.

Inuyasha leaned his head down and Kissed Kagome gently on the lips. She returned the kiss and after a short while he broke it off to see how she felt.

"Are you ok Kagome? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and then spoke.

"I'm fine sweetie. You didn't hurt me much really. This just feels a little weird, that's all" she said.

Inuyasha smiled at her sweetly and started to move in and out of her at as slow pace. Inuyasha could feel his cock throb in desire. He was so close to release but he had to make it pleasurable for Kagome as well. She had no problem finding it pleasurable for her because she grinded her hips against Inuyasha's matching his slow pace. Then they speeded up the pace a bit. Minutes later she was quickening beneath him, and every wiggle or squirm built up his desire for her. He tried to go slow but she made it so damned hard for him. She moved her hands all over his body. They were on his hips, on his chest and then squeezing his shoulders.

"Kagome," he moaned out loud. He couldn't hold it much longer. He wasn't strong enough and yet

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

She convulsed beneath him. Her body arched against the floor. Kagome threw her head back and her hair came own spreading onto the floor in beautiful raven cascades. She dug her finger nails into his back, grazing his skin, but he didn't care. Now that Kagome had found release he didn't have to hold back. He plunged into her harder and faster. God good he was close. He was nearly there and good God he could finally-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He exploded inside of her. There was no other word to describe it. Inuyasha couldn't stop the shaking his body produced. He convulsed on her and then he collapse on her. Inuyasha knew he would be crushing Kagome's little frame but he couldn't move. He couldn't even open his eyes and see into her beautiful eyes. Kagome didn't mind his weight for it felt good on top of her. They had just made love and it was spectacular. Nothing could have bothered her. After a short while Inuyasha gained a little bit of composer and moved off from Kagome. He moved next to her and lay on the floor. Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes.

"It was perfect, Inuyasha' she said in a low tired voice.

Inuyasha couldn't agree more. His love making with Kagome had indeed been perfect. Words could barely describe how good he felt inside of Kagome. Now that they were done Inuyasha was looking forward to just cuddling and conserving the moment with her. He was too spent to do anything else. He was just a man and he needed to catch his breath.

"I love you so much Kagome" he said and kissed her temple.

"I love you too" she said and she gave in to the wave of sleep that overcame her.

It was already morning and Inuyasha and Kagome were still asleep. The sun's rays hit Inuyasha directly in the face and the sounds of the birds chirping woke him up. He opened his eyes slowly and contemplated what had happened the night before. He and Kagome had made love to each other and he couldn't feel happier about it. He decided to wake her up so they can get dressed and head back to the camp sight. Inuyasha slowly shook Kagome and whispered in her ear.

"Kagome, wake up my love" he said sweetly into her ear.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she blinked a few times. She looked at Inuyasha who was naked as the day he had been born. She blushed a little and got up slowly. He smiled at her as he passed her the clothing he had so carelessly thrown ok the floor. Kagome smiled at him and he leaned forward giving her a small kiss on the lips. Kagome dressed quickly before anyone could walk into them. Inuyasha did the same. When they were both done they walked towards the river and washed their faces. Shortly after that they both decided to walk back to the camp sight.

Everyone back at the camp sight was wide awake. They were all wondering where Kagome and Inuyasha had gone, but then they knew it was obvious. The two love birds were making up and god knows what else. Lia had made breakfast for the group. Everyone was eating their food quietly when suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome appeared from the woods. Everyone looked up to them and smiled sheepishly. Shippou ran towards Kagome and hugged her. She returned the affection.

"I missed you so much Kagome!" he said. Kagome pulled back from his embrace and messed up his hair.

"And I did you Shippou. It feels good to be back and safe" she said.

Everyone smiled relieved to see her again. Kagome sat next to Lia. Lia passed her some food and Inuyasha settled next to Kagome. Lia did the same to him and they all started eating and talking about what the future held for them.

"Well I was thinking" said Inuyasha. "We have been looking for these jewel shards a long time now. I think it's time that we took a little brake and enjoyed ourselves. Not for long but a short time would be nice" he said.

Everyone but Lia gasped.

"Are you serious?" they all said in union.

Inuyasha grew annoyed and yelled back to them.

"Yes I'm sure! Now shut your traps before I changed my mind" he said angrily. He was back to his normal self now.

Lia looked towards everyone. She didn't understand why her friends were so flabbergasted of Inuyasha's wish of taking a vacation but she smiled. She couldn't resist asking.

"And what, pray tell, made you want to stop looking for shards?" Lia asked. Then she smiled at Inuyasha.

He knew right away she suspected why he would like to take a brake. She was the one who pushed him to tell Kagome how he felt and now that they were together he wanted to take advantage. He would join Kagome in "matremoney" or what ever the hell Kagome's word was that meant two people together as mates.

Inuyasha grinned at her knowing she had a good idea of what he meant.

"Well I want Kagome to be my mate." He said. Everyone gasped again and Kagome started to choke on her food. Lia whacked Kagome in the back and she spat out the piece of food she had been choking on. Miroku, Sango and Shippou started laughing.

"What's so funny you bunch of idiots?" asked offended Inuyasha.

Miroku stopped laughing first and spoke for the others.

"We always knew you would end up marrying lady Kagome. We are just happy to be right. It's about time you proposed to her. Congratulations you old dog" he said. He hugged Inuyasha and congratulated him.

Inuyasha hugged the monk and let the "dog" part pass. Then he looked back at Kagome. She was smiling from ear to ear and she couldn't be happier. With that Inuyasha knew that she had accepted to be his mate.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating. The next day the group said goodbye to Lia who decided to start her life over in the village they had been in first to check out the rumors of the fake jewel shards. The old man who had told them of Raidon decided to let Lia be his ward. She would now have the freedom she wanted and she could even learn to love the old man as her father. After their good-byes the gang decided to head off back to Kaede's village and hold the wedding there. Kagome would also have to go back to her time and tell her mother of her engagement with Inuyasha. Everything was back to normal and their problems were over for now.

As her new friends walked away Lia looked back to see Inuyasha and Kagome. She smiled feeling happy for them.

"Who would have thought his eyes were watching her?"

The end.

Well guys I hope you liked the story. I have made a small epilogue for those who would like to know what happened after the story ended. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for your reviews and helping me make this story better. I would love to know what you though about it and stuff like that. If you have any drawings you would like to send me of my characters or the original Inuyasha cast I would love to put it up on this story's web page. http/ Email me and stay tuned for my next story dedicated to Sango and Miroku. It's going to be great. Love you guys.

Lovely Dr Lady.

P.S. Aren't you all happy that I killed Kikyou!


	20. Epilogue

Hey people! here is your epilogue!

EPILOGUE

Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't be happier. Their days were full of smiles and tenderness while their nights were full of passion. At this rate Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't keep off each other. Lady Kaede had managed to throw Kagome and Inuyasha a small wedding with their close friends present and the villagers. Kagome and gone back to her time and told her mother about what hapened. Her mother was a bit upset to see her daughter married off at such a young age, but she knew they were so very in love.

She gave them her blessing as well as a small little wedding in her time too. Her friends from school were so surprized to see how handsome Kagome's little "abusive macho" boyfriend had turned out. he was really sweet deep down, although a little too over protective. Even Houjo felt happy for Kagome. He couldn't help but feel happy if the woman he loved felt happy. Everything was just perfect between the couple and they were looking foward to a happy life together.

Kagome and Inuyasha had gone back to the fuedal era shortly after their celebration. Once they went through the well Kagome wanted to see her friends but Inuyasha stopped her. She turned around and saw the look familiar look in his eyes.

"Whats up with you Inuyasha?" she asked innocently. She knew very well what was up with him. He wanted her and she secretly wanted him too.

Inuyasha walked ever so slowly towards Kagome. She smiled at him and with every step he took, she would take one back until she found herself corned. Her back was against the old tree where they had first met. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha closed the distance between them.He kissed her gently on the lips. Their lips touched and brushed against each other sparking a flame within both their bodies. Kagome laughed and pulled away from Inuyasha's lips. She looked at him and laid her forehead against his. She looked into his beautiful golden eyes as he looked into her chocolate orbs.

"Inuyasha, there is somethign i want to tell you" Kagome said in a serious tone.

Inuyasha stole a kiss from her lips and started to nibble on the sensitive skin of her neck. Kagome arched back granting him access to her skin. He kissed her gently and then mummbled a reply to what Kagome had said.

"What is it you have to tell me" he said and continud kissing her seductively.

Kagome giggled again and with both hands she cupped his face. She gave him one more schorching kiss before she faced him. She grew a little nervouse and he could smell it. Kagome blushed a little and opened her mouth. She smiled when nothing came out and she attempted to tell him again.

"Inuyasha...we are soon going to..." was all she said.

Inuyasha grew impatient and attacked her with kisses again.

"If you don't tell me soon i'm going to take you right here, right now" he said in a husky voice.

Kagome battled him off and made him keeo his distance.

"Be a good boy now" she said. She took a deap breath and spoke. "Inuyasha i know it's too soon but we are really in love. We couldn't help it so... we two are soon to be tree" she said and rubbed her stomach.

Inuyasha couldn't beleive it. His eyes grew wide and he smilled from ear to ear. He was going to have a pup! He would be a father and he couldn't be happier. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and gave her a big kiss. When he let her go he got on his knees and rested his small ears against her stomach. kagome smiled down at him and he closed his eyes.

"It's really there. Our pup will be a boy. I just know it" he said happily.

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions a little too soon?" she asked. Kagome rubbe dthe back of Inuyasha's ears while he listlened closely to his pup.

"Not at all, Kagome. Not at all"


End file.
